Herejes - (Serie Los Nombres de Kira) Parte 1
by CassLawliet
Summary: Como hermana adoptiva del famoso detective L, Cass tiene una reputación y una imagen que defender. Pero cuando Kira se vuelve más peligroso, no tiene otra opción que ayudar a su hermano a atraparlo. Con el tiempo, Cass demostrará estar a la altura de L y será un desafío para Light. Siempre y cuando Kira no decubra el amor pecaminoso y secreto de los hermanos Lawliet.
1. Capítulo 1 -Tormenta

_La lluvia era tan intensa que apenas se podía apreciar el paisaje desde la ventana de su cuarto._

 _Cass se acurrucó entre las sábanas de su cama, decidida a no mirar la tormenta que se desataba en el mundo más allá de su habitación._

 _No podía explicar su miedo a las tormentas y dió por sensata su explicación de que una fobia carece justamente de toda lógica. Aún así, le avergonzaba. Su hermano no le temía a nada o al menos eso era lo que siempre le decía._

 _Ella se mordió el labio cuando la luz de un relámpago iluminó toda su habitación, esperando el infame trueno que siempre le hacía sentir aterrada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza._

 _Había veces que deseaba ser como él._

 _-¿Cass?_

 _Abrió los ojos como platos ante la voz, al principio fue oscuridad hasta que otro rayo brilló desde su ventana, mostrando las sombras retorcidas de los muebles de su cuarto por unos segundos y también a quien le hablaba, parado en la puerta._

 _Esta vez ella no se estremeció. Siempre perdía el miedo cuando él llegaba a su habitación, quizás porque sus ojos siempre le transmitían tranquilidad o porque sabía que cuando estaba a su lado ni siquiera un huracán podría separarlos._

 _Estaban hechos el uno para el otro a pesar de ser tan increíblemente diferentes, unidos por un enlace que nadie entendía, ni siquiera ellos, ni siquiera él._

 _Cass se sentó en su cama, la lluvia azotando los vidrios como buscando entrar para aterrorizarla una vez más. Pero ella ni siquiera prestó atención a eso, sólo en él, que aún se mantenía en su lugar._

 _-¿Estás asustada?- le preguntó._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza. Estaba segura de que la había visto retorcerse en su cama con cada trueno pero no iba a decírselo de todas maneras. Él la entendía sin siquiera escucharla hablar._

 _L se acercó a ella lentamente, sus pasos silenciados por su falta de zapatos y el material suave de la alfombra en el suelo. No importaba cuánto lo intentaran, ni sus padres ni Watari eran capaces de lograr que se pusiera zapatos. Decía que no podía pensar con ellos puestos y Cass le creyó, porque sólo ella sabía cuánto pensaba._

 _Se detuvo frente a la cama y en un nuevo relámpago que iluminó su rostro pudo ver que sus grandes y oscuros ojos estaban fijos en ella, sus ojeras oscuras bajo el ónice de sus pupilas, su tez pálida y suave. Ella ni siquiera le preguntó si no podía dormir, estaba segura de que la cama de él estaba intacta._

 _L dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella, sus rodillas tocando su mentón y abrazándose con un brazo mientras que su otra mano se deslizó sobre el colchón, a centímetros de los pies femeninos._

 _-Pues yo creo que si lo estás- le dijo con voz calma._

 _Cass dejó escapar una risita tímida en medio de la oscuridad cuando la mano invisible de él tocó suavemente los dedos de su pie._

 _-L- musitó ella- dime lo que es una fobia._

 _Hubo silencio, la lluvia seguía azotando el mundo que ahora estaba más allá de ambos. Los dedos de él eran fríos y delgados pero Cass no encontraba nada más reconfortante que esa sensación._

 _-Las fobias son miedos irracionales, es algo tan intenso que a veces suele paralizar. Es una tensa manera de experimentar algo, a mi parecer._

 _Ella sintió la mano de L tomar su tobillo y tironear suavemente hacia él. Cass obedeció su silenciosa petición y se volvió a acostar sobre la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas que se habían esparcido en su lucha contra la tormenta._

 _-Dime lo que es una tormenta- volvió a pedir mientras hundía su cabeza en la almohada y miraba hacia la oscuridad, segura de también encontrar allí la sombra de sus ojos._

 _Muchas veces, él solía decirle que una de las mejores maneras de combatir el miedo era aprendiendo sobre ellos. A veces se requería más valentía y a veces un poco de locura, pero el miedo siempre perdía su sentido cuando la mente ya estaba preparada para aceptarla._

 _Cass siempre recordaba haber sentido temor por algo pero cuando trataba de discernir si él alguna vez había temido, no llegaba a ninguna respuesta._

 _-Las tormentas son un fenómeno meteorológico. Suelen ser fuertes y rápidas, tienen lluvia y relámpagos…-_

 _-¿La gente muere en las tormentas?_

 _-La gente muere todos los días, Cass. No sólo en las tormentas._

 _Ella dobló su pierna para tomar la mano de él, quien soltó su tobillo y entrelazó dócilmente sus dedos con los de ella. Otro haz de luz apareció y descubrió que él había apoyado su mentón en el colchón, aún mirándola._

 _Con suavidad, el dedo índice de ella comenzó a trazar círculos en el dorso de su mano._

 _Siempre solía preguntarle qué significaban las palabras porque le gustaba escuchar la tranquilidad de su voz. Porque a pesar de lo que mostrara la pacífica niña acostada en la cama en penumbras, Cass tenía una tormenta intensa de emociones en su interior. La voz calma de él lograba tranquilizar un poco esa tempestad que la asustaba todos los días y en una de esas luchas ella había preguntado lo que significaba esa palabra. Morir._

 _Era lo que le había pasado a su madre, lo que le había sucedido a los de L, lo que le sucedería a Watari algún día, a ella y a él._

 _Y era por esa palabra que la gente decidía vivir todos los días, para evitarla, correr de ella sabiendo que de todas maneras les tocaría. L le había dicho que morir era la palabra que servía de motor a todo el mundo._

 _Cass se acurrucó más en sus sábanas, acercándose a el rostro de él que observaba con paciencia como los temblores de su ansiedad se calmaban a medida que sus respiraciones se sincronizaban._

 _-L- un suave murmullo fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, indicando que la escuchaba- dime que son los hermanos._

 _Tenía una idea de cómo definir eso: era algo impertérrito, algo sagrado y tradicional. Su prematura experiencia con la vida le había enseñado un poco sobre eso aunque no tuviera muy en claros los conceptos de padres o amor familiar, cosas que L no había experimentado tampoco, pero que sabía definir muy bien._

 _Sintió el cabello de él hacerle cosquillas en la nariz cuando se acercó más a la cama y apoyó su cabeza cerca de ella._

 _Quizás, pensó ella en la comodidad de su incipiente sueño, los hermanos eran quienes a pesar de la palabra morir, no morirían jamás._

 _L suspiró y el aliento cálido y dulzón de él, rozó el rostro de Cass._

 _-Hermanos, es lo que tú y yo somos._

 _Pero esa palabra, en el corazón de Cass, le dió más pesar que la tormenta que se desataba en el mundo, más allá de sus miradas._


	2. Capítulo 2 -Rastreo

**1 de Diciembre de 2003**

Hubo lluvia ese día, a pesar de que se había anunciado lo contrario.

La gente se agolpaba en los puestos o en las entradas de los edificios para eludir la tormenta, que aumentaba en potencia a medida que transcurrían los minutos.

A pocas cuadras del principal centro comercial de la zona, donde unas adolescentes se agolpaban dando grititos de diversión ante la sorpresiva lluvia, había un pequeño cibercafé donde se sentaban pocas personas, ajenas al clima del exterior.

En ese escondido pero cálido salón, una joven entró dando una exclamación sin aliento, escapando de la lluvia y dejando escapar una risa divertida.

Se quitó la chaqueta dando un suspiro, revisando que tan empapada había salido de todo ese embrollo y sus cabellos rubios, largos y sedosos escaparon de la prisión de su capucha y cayeron sobre sus hombros como una cascada.

Un joven, aparentemente del personal, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a Tomori ¿Gustaría darme su abrigo para que pueda secarlo?

-Oh gracias- respondió ella con una sonrisa igual de cálida, sus dientes perlados haciendo contraste con el rosado de sus mejillas- ¿Puedo pedir un café cortado?

-Claro, elija una mesa y se lo llevaré enseguida.

Apenas se alejó el joven de ella llevando su abrigo, sus ojos fríos y azulados buscaron entre las mesas. Casi con la rapidez de un rayo, se encontraron con la adecuada. Casi al final del salón y donde las luces no alumbran como en el resto del lugar. La mesa era para dos personas.

Y un hombre estaba leyendo papeles en ella.

Caminó con soltura, acomodando su bolso mientras sorteaba las mesas y sillas para luego sentarse frente al hombre dando un suspiro agotado.

-El clima es una locura allí afuera- dijo sonriendo.

El hombre levantó la mirada de sus papeles y estaba más que claro que no tenía idea de quién era ella. Eso no la desanimó.

-Lo siento, mal comienzo de conversación- continuó mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento- me llamo Cassie, pero la mayoría me dice Cass. Dicen que suena más sofisticado.

El hombre sonrió levemente bajo sus bigotes poblados en un intento por parecer divertido, pero la hostilidad por ser acosado por un extraño aún se notaba en sus ojos oscuros tras sus lentes cuadrados.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? Como ve, estoy trabajando, lo siento.

-Oh, no se preocupe- respondió ella con un ademán de su mano- sólo estoy esperando a alguien.

Sin hacer caso al semblante molesto del hombre, Cass le hizo un gesto con su mano al mozo que llevaba su café. Lo recibió con una sonrisa y sus ojos se posaron fugazmente en los dos policías que entraban para refugiarse del frío.

-¿Sabes? Me encanta este lugar- dijo mientras posaba sus manos alrededor de la taza para calentarlas- tiene una de las conecciones de red más rápidas de la localidad. Puedo descargar archivos sin molestar a otros, no encuentras esas cosas muy seguido.

-¿Cliente frecuente?- preguntó el hombre.

Cass resopló.

-Eso quisiera. Pero vivo del otro lado del río así que sólo paso por aquí cuando necesito archivos urgentes.

-Me esforzaré por tener la misma calidad la próxima vez que venga.

-Oh ¿Eres el dueño?

-Este es mi segundo ciber-café. Planeo tener dos más para este año.

Ella rió alegremente mientras notaba como los policías detenían al mozo en su recorrido para hablar.

El hombre no necesitaba dar más señales para mostrar su incomodidad. Ella ya había captado la primera. Pero su confort no era su prioridad, no podía estar más lejos de eso.

-De todos modos eso ya lo sabía.

El hombre frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

-¿Disculpe?

Cass sonrió, pero algo en sus ojos ya no lo hacía.

-Se todo eso y más. La rapidez en tu conexión de internet es rápida, muy rápida. Lo cual me hizo preguntarme por qué. Así que investigué un poco tus movimientos- la joven dijo mientras contemplaba segundo a segundo como el color escapaba del rostro del hombre frente a ella- soy un poco obsesiva, lo lamento.

Los policías aún estaban con el mozo, seguramente haciendo algunas preguntas y en lo que a ella respectaba, las preguntas equivocadas. Cass no dejó de mirarlos mientras sacaba un pendrive de su bolso y lo colocaba sobre la mesa, donde los papeles que leía el dueño permanecían inalterados luego de que el pánico lo inmovilizó.

-Usar un explorador Tor ayuda a ocultar la IP y lo configuraste para hacerte imposible de rastrear, te doy el crédito por eso. Pero si tienes la suficiente perspicacia, sabrías que si no puedo ver que haces a través de tus registros, puedo controlar el tráfico de redes que se forman aquí, en tu cibercafé.

El sonido ahogado que escapó de la garganta del hombre le indicó que estaba diciendo las palabras correctas en el tono correcto. Ni siquiera sospechó que los archivos del pendrive sobre la mesa no fueran los que pensaba, pero Cass sabía que aún así lo tenía en su mano.

Los policías dejaron ir al joven y comenzaron a mirar a los alrededores, entre la gente. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de exasperación.

-Escucha- susurró el hombre- puedo darte el dinero que quieras, tan sólo dí un número.

Cass ladeó la cabeza suavemente para verlo y algunos mechones húmedos cubrieron su rostro.

-¿Sabes lo sencillo que hubiera sido todo esto si tan sólo hubieran sido tus páginas homosexuales o Sadomasoquismo? Vaya…¿Tráfico de mujeres? ¿A cuántas pensabas usar en tus jodidos bares clandestinos?

-Escucha, escucha...dame unos días para pagarte, si eso es lo que quieres…-

Uno de los policías, el más joven, miró de reojo hacia la barra antes de comentarle algo a su compañero.

" _Una puerta trasera, genios"_

-Dime cuanto quieres- exclamó el hombre cuando la vió levantarse repentinamente y tomar el pendrive.

Cass avanzó hacia los policías pero la mano del dueño la tomó con fuerza del brazo, con demasiada fuerza y eso bastó para quebrar todo el autocontrol que le quedaba.

Ella dió un golpe, sólo uno, certero y firme contra su nariz. Suficiente como para dejarla hecha una bola de carne en el rostro. La misma mano que lo había golpeado lo tomó por el escaso cabello oscuro de su coronilla y lo obligó a mirarlo. Para ese punto, los dos uniformados ya corrían hacia ellos y una mujer mayor dió un grito ante el exabrupto.

-No quiero tu dinero, escoria.

Soltó al hombre cuando uno de los policías se acercó y la mano que llevaba el pendrive golpeó contra su pecho. El hombre lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo junto al hombre que ahora gimoteaba por el dolor y la desesperación.

-Esa es la evidencia que le prometí a tu jefe. Llévense a este bastardo.

-Señorita, tiene que venir con…-

-No ahora- exclamó Cass, pasando en medio de ellos y corriendo hacia la barra.

-Pero…- el más joven dijo- ¿No era él el que…-

-No, no lo era. Lo dejaron ir- gritó ella antes de saltar sobre la barra y desaparecer en la bodega.

Iba a ganarse un buen reto por lo que había hecho, pero ese hombre le había parecido sospechoso desde el primer momento en que llegó a la localidad para investigar el caso y no solía equivocarse en su intuición.

Su principal sospechoso era Makoto Kishaba, el mozo, quién huía de la localidad de Osaka por el asesinato de su cuñado hace dos años.

Pero la noche anterior, cuando vió las fotos de las mujeres esclavas que ese tipo usaba para su negocio clandestino en el mismo cibercafé, no pudo evitar llamar al jefe de policía que le había dado el caso, para comentarle su descubrimiento.

Las penumbras la devoraron cuando llegó al fondo de la bodega y como lo había imaginado, la puerta que daba al callejón estaba abierta de par en par, la lluvia creando ecos en el silencio del pasillo. No tardó demasiado en cruzar toda la sala y quedar en la intemperie de la tormenta.

También estaba al tanto de que esos dos policías no habían ido por llamado de ella o porque pensaban que necesitaba ayuda, sino para avisarle a Kishaba que ella iba tras él.

Lo que ese tipo tenía acordado con la policía local era otra cosa que tendría que averiguar.

Así que básicamente, Cass estaba persiguiendo a alguien sospechoso, porque la llevaría a otro sospechoso. Un gran giro de acontecimientos, pero Cass no sería una buena detective si no hubiera previsto toda esa situación.

Así que poner a la luz a un proxeneta dueño de un cibercafé pornográfico era distracción suficiente para dar con el asesino en fuga y el sucio secreto que éste tenía con la policía.

Al llegar al final del callejón, donde podía verse el otro lado de la calle que daba al café, Cass distinguió a Makoto, que corría a unas pocas cuadras de donde estaba ella, empujando a la gente y derribando los improvisados puestos de venta. Casi sin detenerse de su carrera inicial, la joven comenzó a correr tras él.

Tenía que ser cuidadosa con respecto al interrogatorio, Makoto estaba jodido por donde se lo viese, era un asesino, un deudor y un prófugo, pero tenía la clave que la llevaría a la corrupción de la policía local, el único motivo por el que había tomado un caso tan banal.

" _Ya mató una vez, puede que no dude en hacerlo otra. Algo mueve a las personas que no tienen nada que perder y sólo puedo pensar en el miedo."_

Cass no llevaba armas, nunca lo hacía aunque en varias oportunidades le hubiera resuelto muchas cosas. No estaba segura de si Makoto llevaba alguna pero decidió que suponer que si la tenía era la mejor de las opciones.

Aún así, no dejó de correr al sospechoso, gritándole a la gente que se moviera de su camino, estando muy cerca de atraparlo.

El joven no parecía darse cuenta de que ella lo perseguía, en ningún momento había mirado hacia atrás para asegurarse al menos. Él sólo corría, corría como un poseso sin importarle quién se cruzara en su camino. Como si huyera de alguien más que ella.

Cass eligió preocuparse por eso más tarde mientras extendía su mano para tomar uno de los floreros decorativos que adornaba una de las mesas exteriores de un pequeño restaurante.

Casi sin vacilar, se lo arrojó y golpeó contra su nuca, logrando que trastabillara al mismo tiempo en que aullaba de dolor.

Cass se abalanzó sobre él, ignorando los grititos de sorpresa de varias personas. La lluvia había facilitado el trabajo en hacerlos resbalar y ella cayó sobre Makoto.

Los ojos del hombre la miraron con horror mientras ella lo golpeó sólo una vez.

-Makoto Kishaba ¿Verdad?- exclamó - aquí estás, hombre. Hubiera estado en problemas si golpeaba a otro.

-No...te has equivocado...yo- balbuceó el hombre.

-Ya ya...las excusas más tarde. Tu y yo vamos a tener una charla ¿verdad que sí, Makoto? Antes de que tus amiguitos de la policía vengan a salvarte.

Cass sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y le mostró algo al hombre, la pantalla se había mojado por la lluvia pero la foto del pedido de captura con la foto de él era visible a sus ojos.

-Bueno, creo que a salvarte ¿Hablamos?

La gente se agolpaba a su alrededor tímidamente y ambos permanecieron inmóviles. Cass seguía extendiendo su celular ante él, su cuerpo apretando firmemente al del sospechoso. La lluvia los había empapado por completo y el frío comenzó a notarse en el bonito rostro de ella. Kishaba sólo pareció volver de su pavor cuando unas sirenas lejanas comenzaron a oírse.

-Hablamos.

Cass sonrió dulcemente, sus dientes como perlas.

-Buen chico.


	3. Capítulo 3 -Temor

**5 de Diciembre de 2003**

 **Kanto, Japón.**

Cass dió un sorbo a su té, con la mirada perdida en los autos que circulaban por la calle.

Dejó la taza en su plato con un ligero tintineo, apenas audible entre el murmullo de los clientes o el caos del tráfico del otro lado de la ventana.

Todos parecían llevar sus ordinarias vidas, todos parecían esperar por un plato de comida en la cena luego del trabajo y quizás el abrazo de un hijo rodeándoles el cuello. El mundo seguía girando con su incansable motor social.

Pero Cass sabía que pensaban en Kira.

Lo hacían en internet, en mensajes de texto o entre gente desconocida. El anonimato se había vuelto un excelente arma de espionaje entre las personas en estos nuevos tiempos. Cass pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo viendo los altares virtuales que las personas formaban en las páginas web, exclusivas para el Dios de la Justicia.

No era estúpida como para no notarlo. Su trabajo era atrapar a los tipos malos que se pasaban de listos y si estos tipos malos comenzaban a morir con el mismo patrón desde hace unos meses, era evidente que lo notaría. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue porque se evidenciaba de esa manera, era obvio que quería transmitir un mensaje.

El problema era encontrar el móvil de los asesinatos.

Suspiró. Sus ojos bajaron del paisaje a la pantalla de su celular, donde el mensaje que su contacto en Kanto brillaba con intermitencia:

" _Makoto Kishaba está muerto. Trato de averiguar si fue la policía o él mismo. Necesito un día."_

Estaban cayendo como moscas. Criminales, violadores o asesinos, ninguno parecía escapar de la mirada de Kira. Incluso Kishaba, un asesino involuntario a causa de una deuda familiar. Había matado a su cuñado por una disputa de dinero y terminado en la lista negra de la policía local. A menos que Kishaba hiciera el trabajo que su cuñado había dejado con su prematura muerte, vendiendo cocaína, la policía no se metería en sus asuntos.

La tranquilidad le había durado poco, al parecer.

Cass tecleó una rápida respuesta y cerró su celular. Quería tener un poco de paz aunque fueran unas horas, la suficiente como para acomodar sus pensamientos y decidir que hacer primero.

Kishaba no era mal tipo, era un asesino, pero pudo ver en sus ojos lo mucho que eso lo había destruído por dentro. Cass nunca había matado a alguien pero si había visto a muchas personas morir y esa luz desvanecida en sus orbes eran las mismas que él tenía en sus ojos cuando ella los miró. Había dejado a su esposa y a su hija atrás, huyendo de una culpa que le pertenecía pero no del todo.

Ahora Kira lo había añadido a su lista de incontables muertes y Cass se preguntaba si este tipo intentaba hacer del mundo un lugar sin crimen. Todo apuntaba que sí, todo apuntaba que el teatro del patrón de muertes en muchos criminales era una manera de hacerse ver como el responsable de toda esa justicia impartida en esos meses.

Ella sonrió ¿Así que Kira era la justicia? Bueno, Kishaba podría haber matado sin desearlo, pero lo había hecho. Las reglas eran las reglas.

Eso era justicia.

Sus ojos de pálido azul recorrieron el lugar aunque su mente no estaba entre los rostros de ninguno de los clientes.

" _¿Qué es lo que haría él?"_

El rastreo era esencial y la única manera de saber dónde está es sacándolo de su guarida. En algún momento tendría que dar un paso en falso, un testigo era lo más probable pero teniendo en cuenta la popularidad que estaba ganando, la posibilidad de que ocultaran su paradero era admisible.

Tendría que hablar con L al respecto.

Pensar en eso logró que su piel se erizara. Tener cerca a L no era bueno, no por como las cosas habían terminado entre los dos hace unos años. Cass se había hartado de los juegos en los que él buscaba dar con sus verdaderos sentimientos, con su terca manera de querer siempre saberlo todo.

Y aunque había tenido presente la posibilidad de que en algún momento necesitara de su ayuda, los recuerdos le hacían sentir por primera vez en meses, una sensación de duda.

Cass se levantó de su mesa y caminó hacia la barra donde esperó al mozo para pagar su cuenta.

" _-...Ofrecemos una disculpa por la interrupción, a continuación verán una transmisión en vivo a nivel mundial desde la Interpol."_

Cass miró hacia la pantalla del televisor del restaurante, casi al mismo tiempo que los demás comensales. Frunció el ceño.

" _\- Y ahora una trasmisión en vivo desde la ICPO."_

Bueno, ahora si tenían toda su atención. Una trasmisión a nivel mundial sólo significaba que las cosas iban en serio y Cass no pudo pensar en otro culpable que no fuera Kira. Había puesto nerviosos a todos y este era uno de los efectos de tal hazaña.

Dejó la paga de su té sobre la barra y caminó un poco más cerca del televisor.

Un hombre observaba la pantalla, de mirada fría pero algo extraña, cabellos oscuros y un traje impecable sentado frente a un escritorio.

" _-Soy Lind L. Taylor...también conocido como L."_

Silencio. Y a pesar de que el hombre seguía hablando, Cass no escuchó nada por unos segundos. Ese hombre no era L, eso era obvio. La Interpol podría estar usando su seudónimo para la investigación de Kira...a menos que…

" _-Kira, tengo una buena idea de cual es tu motivación y puedo adivinar que tratas de conseguir. Sin embargo, lo que estás haciendo ahora, es malvado._ "

Ella dejó de respirar por un momento. Ese hombre no era L, pero hablaba como él. Era claro ahora que le había dado esas palabras al tal Taylor para que las dijera haciéndose pasar por el. L estaba involucrado en el caso y estaba provocando a uno de los asesinos más temidos en este siglo frente a millones de personas.

Apretó con fuerza los puños. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que Kira saldría de la nada luego de esto? Esa persona era lista, muy lista. Lo suficiente como para hacer que alguien como L aceptara la investigación.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde Taylor no dijo absolutamente nada y tampoco lo hicieron las personas que presenciaban junto a ella todo lo que ocurría. La mente de Cass obraba a toda velocidad, calculando variables, intentando pensar como lo haría L o Kira pero no lograba dar con lo que su hermano tramaba con todo ese asunto.

Un grito femenino la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Lind L. Taylor estaba convulsionando frente a las cámaras, su mano apretando de manera frenética su pecho y gritando de dolor y casi tan rápido como pasó, se desplomó sobre el escritorio, inerte.

Había sido un paro cardíaco, el patrón de Kira, el jodido patrón de Kira.

Los pensamientos de ella se apagaron al instante, ignorando los murmullos de angustia de las personas en el restaurante y sus ojos quedaron fijos en el cuerpo, hasta que dos hombres se lo llevaron arrastrando.

" _No es posible"_ pensó Cass _"Es imposible que lo haya matado desde un lugar vigilado."_

Si Kira podía hacer algo así, matar desde una impresionante distancia…¿Qué podían hacer contra un enemigo así?

Algo muy parecido al miedo que la acosaba cuando era pequeña, comenzó a trepar por su columna vertebral y estaba ahogándole los sentidos.

¿Que podría hacer L contra alguien así?

Como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran llamado, la pantalla que mostraba el escritorio ya vació, cambió a una en blanco, con una gran letra L ocupando el espacio.

" _-Tenía que hacer la prueba pero nunca imagine que en verdad sucedería. Kira, parece que puedes matar a otras personas sin que tengas que estar presente. No lo creería si no fuera porque lo acabo de presenciar."_

La voz era distorsionada, pero Cass aún así podía reconocer su voz y en ese momento advirtió cuánto lo había extrañado. Esa voz tan tranquila y a la vez juguetona que la reconfortaba en momentos de desesperación o en las noches prohibidas, en donde L buscaba en ella su propio consuelo.

Escuchó cada palabra, Lind L. Taylor estaba condenado a muerte ese mismo día y no se supo nada de él por cualquier tipo de medio de comunicación y ella podía dar crédito a eso. Con su típico desafío en sus palabras, advirtió a Kira que era real, como si estuviera seguro de que aún estaba viendo la transmisión.

" _-Ahora, trata de matarme."_

Cass dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y se aferró a la mesa a su lado para no perder el equilibrio. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no dejar escapar un sollozo de angustia.

" _-¿Qué estás esperando? !Matame¡"_

¿Se había vuelto loco? El hombre llamado Taylor se había desplomado sin siquiera poder dar otra palabra. Le costaba creerlo, estaba en contra de toda su lógica pero sin embargo había pasado.

Kira era capaz de matar sin estar presente.

Y L lo estaba desafiando a que lo hiciera con él.

Ella cerró los ojos y trató de serenarse, su cuerpo entero temblaba pero podía saber que nadie lo había notado, pues estaban absortos en la espera. El hombre muerto se transformó en L en su mente, lo vió caer agonizante, sus cabellos negros sobre su rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos oscuros mirando hacia la nada.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar por la desesperación y confiar en lo que fuera su hermano estuviera planeando.

" _-Bien, Kira, parece que no puedes matarme después de todo. Así que hay personas a las que no puedes matar. Me diste una pista útil. Te diré algo, a pesar de que esto se anunció como una transmisión mundial, sólo fue emitida en la región de Kanto"_

Rastreo. Ella lo había imaginado.

Aún con la mano en su boca, escuchó atentamente las deducciones de L y como siempre le sucedía, las cosas formaban nuevos caminos ahora que él las despejaba. Kira estaba en Kanto y su primera víctima fue un sinsentido, seguramente para experimentar con su poder. La promesa de L de sentenciarlo a muerte fue igual de fría que en todas las demás investigaciones con criminales serios que ella alguna vez lo había escuchado decir.

" _-Volveremos a vernos pronto, Kira."_

La misma mujer que había gritado comenzó a sollozar en el hombro de un hombre, quien le daba palmadas suaves en un intento por tranquilizarla. Cass comenzó a enfocarse en su respiración, buscando calmarse un poco también.

El miedo del que hace tanto tiempo escapaba había vuelto por un momento y había amenazado con consumirla allí, en un lugar público. Pero ahora, más que nunca, deseaba ver a L. Quería abrazarlo y darse cuenta por sí misma que él era real y no sólo una voz en la pantalla, golpearlo por la tremenda estupidez que había hecho y gritarle en la cara lo mucho que la había asustado todo eso.

Caminó hacia la salida, con sus manos sobre el rostro para aclarar un poco todo. El golpe de aire frío le devolvió un poco el color a sus mejillas y sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con el cielo primaveral de Japón.

Ahora Kira no iba a parar hasta matarlo. Y Cass se preguntó por un segundo que estaría dispuesta a hacer para salvarlo de ese destino.

No tardó mucho en dar con la respuesta. A pesar de todo lo que ella dijera o sintiera por el pasado, daría lo que fuera por que nada le sucediera.

* * *

-¿Watari?

El hombre apareció unos minutos después del llamado, llevando consigo una bandeja con una taza de té humeante y varios bocadillos dulces.

Se acercó al joven sentado en el suelo, su pulgar en su labio y su mirada fija en la pantalla.

-¿Necesita algo?

L no respondió enseguida, su mente parecía seguir metida en los cálculos de habitantes de la región o en la cantidad de letras que relucían en su computadora.

Necesitaría un desencriptador, uno bueno, para poder dar con todas las variables de la posibilidad de que Kira perteneciera a la policía japonesa. Sólo se le podía ocurrir Cass.

Sabía que estaba en Kanto y que había llegado hacia pocas semanas, lo más probable era que hubiera presenciado lo acontecido hace algunos minutos.

Sintió una ligera culpa por eso. Había cosas que le disgustaba y cosas que lo enojaban, pero ver a Cass triste o asustada era una de las pocas cosas que lo sacaban de las casillas. Recordaba que las cosas no había terminado muy bien la última vez que se vieron y ella le atribuía la responsabilidad a él por eso.

No sabía que tenía de malo decirle que sus afectos por ella no eran los de un hermano.

-Es probable que Cass comience a trabajar aquí- dijo luego de unos minutos.

Watari asintió sutilmente mientras dejaba en el suelo la bandeja.

-Soy consciente de la posibilidad ¿Quiere que la busque?

L negó con la cabeza.

-Ella sabe como encontrarnos.

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Capítulo medio flojito a mi parecer, pero necesario para colocar a Cass en el embrollo :P...prometo hacer los siguientes con un poco más de acción y más diálogos :)**

 **Aún así, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **Saludos¡**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Manos

**7 de Diciembre de 2003**

Kanto se había vuelto un caos desde el enfrentamiento público de L y Kira.

Las personas, incluso sin sus mantos de anonimato que el internet les otorgaba, proclamaban su apoyo al llamado Dios de la Justicia. Los foros web se alimentaban de ese misterioso justiciero cuyos poderes podían crear el orden en el mundo.

Cass había encontrado muy pocos que apoyaran a L.

No le molestaba. Incluso sabiendo que lo que Kira hacía estaba mal, no podía evitar sentir una leve admiración por ese desconocido y tenía la impresión de que su hermano también.

La cabeza de la joven había sido bombardeada durante toda la noche, en sus exploraciones, con la información que ocultaban las redes sobre el mítico personaje y si bien la mayoría de las cosas que veía eran basura algo le llamó la atención.

 _Muchos seguidores de Kira son gente poderosa, muy poderosa._

Obviamente no lo hubiera sabido si no se hubiera tomado varias horas de la noche en rastrear las cuentas de aquellos anónimos que les llamaba la atención y _Voila!_ mucha gente rica había metido sus narices en el culto informático del asesino de asesinos.

Y esto a Cass no le sorprendía, le preocupaba.

Gente de prestigio, influenciada por una sola mente. Dueños de bancos, empresarios, jueces o fiscales de renombre, todos a los pies de Kira.

El sólo hecho de pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

-Su café, señorita.

La voz de la cajera la quitó de sus cavilaciones por un momento, aunque raras veces paraba de pensar. Con una sonrisa, ella tomó el vaso descartable y agradeció antes de retirarse del local.

Eran casi las ocho en punto de la noche. Kanto resplandecía con todo su esplendor cuando el sol abandonaba a los habitantes, lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de Cass, quien respiraba el suave aroma primaveral que le traía la brisa y contemplaba las pantallas de los edificios o las luces en las calles. La clase de mundo que ella disfrutaba, la clase de mundo en el que ella navegaba.

Caminó por las calles con sus manos alrededor de su taza de café en dirección al Hotel, cuya dirección había marcado con letras apuradas mientras le quedara tiempo en la red.

Por alguna extraña razón, estaba en calma. De hecho, le sorprendía no estar temblando como una niña pequeña en una noche de tormenta. Sus ojos, fríos como siempre mostraban una serenidad que hace unas horas no tenía. Aunque estaba segura de que eso se debía a su capacidad de adaptación, una que tuvo que aprender a dominar en el momento en que decidió trabajar como detective. Y si bien no tenía la inteligencia excepcional de su hermano, Cass tenía la increíble capacidad de adaptarse a cualquier situación, sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

Incluso volver a ver a L luego de tantos años de separación ¿Habían sido tres años? No estaba segura, aunque ella siempre recordaba su cumpleaños y se aseguraba de que de alguna manera, él supiera que lo hacía.

Lo único que esperaba era que él no la odiara por lo que había hecho ni que pensara que ella no sentía nada por él. Nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad.

Cass lo amaba, que Dios la perdonara, lo amaba tanto que le dolía.

Pero había pagado caro sus sentimientos, L no tenía reparos en lo que hacía o decía. Estuvo claro desde el principio que él nunca la había visto como una hermana pero el fantasma de sus padres le recordaban lo sucia que había estado por el pecado que había cometido.

Y el hecho de que esas hubieran sido las últimas palabras de ambos, era algo que Cass aún no podía superar.

Y L, joder...L le hacía vibrar cada célula de su cuerpo con tan sólo mirarla. El tiempo le había enseñado lo que mostraban sus ojos o lo que ocultaba su sonrisa. L era una fuente inagotable de secretos, que se convertían en miles de verdades cada vez que ambos se encontraban.

Y así como daría la vida por él, Cass le temía. Porque él lograba sacar a la luz al monstruo que la devoraba por dentro, esa bestia que se ocultaba bajo su mirada fría y su semblante imperturbable. Y él alimentaba a la bestia, con palabras, caricias o miradas. Incluso sabiendo que los destruiría, incluso sabiendo que los mataría.

Su celular comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo y ella se las ingenió para tomar el vaso con una mano y alcanzar el aparato con la otra mientras se dirigía a su objetivo.

-Pastelito, mi compadre ¿Prendiste fuego algún ordenador?

Un bufido le respondió desde el celular. Si había algo que su contacto odiaba más que los criminales, sin duda eran los apodos cariñosos que ella le daba cada vez que se contactaban.

-Muy graciosa, Cass.

-Lo se, chico, lo se.

-Ahora te diré yo algo para que te rías. Roger acaba de atravesar la barrera principal de tu seguridad. Básicamente la destrozó, fue un buen show, de hecho. No sabía que era tan bueno en computadoras.

-Lo será por ahora, espera a que salgan los nuevos protocolos de seguridad.

Una risa se escuchó del otro lado.

-¿Hago algo?

-No. Está enojado porque entré a los archivos de Wammy, nada que una llamada de Watari no pueda arreglar. Deja que entre.

Él permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Estás segura? Tienes información importante ahí.

-Si te refieres a las fotos de Scarlett Johansson desnuda como información importante, guardé una copia sólo para tí, grandulón.

-Rayos, Cass.

Ella rió divertida mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-No ingresé desde mi red, aún tengo cerebro. Sabía que Roger entraría, seguro Mello lo incitó a que lo hiciera. Ahora me queda esperar a ver si colgó alguna de las fotos en su habitación.

La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció un poco.

-¿Sabes algo de Kishaba?

-Nada que ya no sepas, Cass. El tipo murió de un ataque al corazón, sin más ni menos.

Ella permaneció en silencio, sin pensarlo, se mordió su labio inferior.

-Es Kira…¿verdad?- preguntó el hombre.

-Es lo que trato de averiguar.

-No metas demasiado las narices en esto. Se ve peligroso, nena.

-¿Recuerdas alguna vez en la que te hice caso?

-Pocas.

-Mejor digamos que ejerceré mis derechos como ciudadana en cuestiones de honestidad.

-Además de tu "compadre", soy abogado. Recuerda no enseñarme de derechos.

-Lo que usted diga, señor "Soy un hacker pero ejerzo mi profesión de defender al inocente".

-Yo también te aprecio, Cass.

-Y yo a tí, pastelito. Nos vemos.

Luego de colgar, observó el edificio que se imponía frente a ella.

* * *

Watari dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando la brisa de primavera llegó a su rostro.

En sus años de vida, había aprendido que las cosas pequeñas eran la clave para disfrutarlo todo y una de esas cosas era el silencio de sus propios pensamientos.

Si bien tenía más secretos de los que podía contar, nunca dejó de ser un hombre simple atraído por las sutiles formas en la que las personas se desarrollaban. Él se llamaba así mismo un explorador pero la mayoría de sus niños lo llamaban sabio.

A pesar de su manera de ver las cosas, deseaba poder hacer más por L. Desde pequeño había demostrado ser especial pero así como era de tranquilo, él sabía que estaba lleno de rencores y dolor. Le hacía acordar tanto a él mismo.

Cass había sido una de las pocas personas que habían logrado calmar la tormenta que era el interior de su pupilo y le había apenado mucho su partida.

Si bien ella no era parte de la sociedad Wammy, era aceptada por casi todos a causa de su personalidad e inteligencia. No era de extrañar entonces que hubiera trabajado para ellos en más de una ocasión.

Pero así como su reputación crecía cada día, la relación entre ella y L se volvía más peligrosa.

Watari podía entender los motivos de su mutua atracción, Cass solía ser la tormenta y el impulso mientras que él solía ser la calma. Aún así, a pesar de tantas diferencias, parecían entenderse sin siquiera mediar palabra, ella siempre anticipaba sus movimientos y él sabía exactamente que decirle y cuando.

Por un momento eran como uno solo.

Y no le sorprendió descubrir que estaban en una relación mucho más íntima que hermano y hermana.

Si lo aprobaba o no era otro tema. Watari se había criado en otra época y con otra clase de familia. Básicamente lo que ellos hacían era una aberración, fueran o no hermanos de sangre. Pero las circunstancias en la que ambos se conocieron eran de por sí más que especiales y eso daba lugar a su duda con respecto a la moralidad de tal relación.

Pero al parecer, Cass Lawliet había decidido cortar con esa intimidad antes de que él se planteara intervenir.

Pero el caso Kira era difícil, tan difícil que ya comenzaba a notar los signos casi imperceptibles de L que mostraban su incipiente depresión. Sabía que no sólo había pensado en ella para el caso, sino para que lo ayudase a soportar el trance. Y no dudó ni un segundo en que ella respondería. Siempre lo hacía.

Quitó su celular del bolsillo de su saco con gesto cansino, aún pensando en la mejor manera de hablar con ella por teléfono. Se había enterado por Roger esa mañana que alguien había entrado a los archivos clasificados de la Casa y sólo pudo pensar que había sido ella.

Watari no estaría a cargo de una sociedad de jóvenes genios si no supiera como lidiar con ellos.

Tenía el número privado de Cass antes de que L siquiera mencionara que aparecería.

Estaba por teclear el botón de llamada, cuando alguien golpeó contra su brazo.

De manera instintiva, su brazo rodeó el cuerpo que estaba a punto de caer.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó.

-Se me rompió el tacón del zapato- gruñó la joven- me hubiera dado un buen golpe si no estuviera usted.

-No es nada.

La joven levantó la mirada dando una amplia sonrisa. Ojos azules como el vasto océano y sus cabellos muy rubios cayendo como cascada sobre sus hombros. Los años había dotado a Cass con una belleza increíble y luminosa. El corazón de Watari se sintió cálido ante los recuerdos de la niña que solía jugar sobre su regazo.

-¿Podría ayudar a esta dama en apuros?- preguntó ella.

Watari no pudo hacer más que sonreir.

-Claro que si.

* * *

Fue cuando estuvo frente a las puertas de la habitación que el pulso de Cass comenzó a volverse irregular.

Habían pasado tres años. Y ahora tenía que enfrentarse de nuevo a la bestia que él hacía nacer en su interior. Su corazón estaba lleno de expectativa y miedo. Quería verlo, quería abrazarlo, golpearlo por ser tan estúpidamente imprudente.

-Los dejaré solos- dijo Watari de pronto.

Ella asintió y le sonrió.

-Gracias, Watari.

El hombre abandonó el pasillo dejándola sola frente a la puerta. Cass suspiró y la abrió.

Como lo esperaba, todo estaba en completa oscuridad a excepción de incesante brillo de la pantalla de un ordenador a pocos metros de donde ella estaba.

L estaba sentado en cuclillas en el suelo, observando la pantalla con interés y dándole la espalda. Se había dejado el cabello más largo y aún sentado así ella podía notar que había crecido un poco más. La nostalgia le golpeó el pecho como si fuera una daga y por un momento se olvidó de respirar. Sin embargo, logró reponerse para hablar y así cortar ese silencio que la estaba aplastando.

" _Dios, te he extrañado tanto."_

-¿Sabes? Hay un botón en la pantalla que baja un poco el brillo. Si sigues con esa luz te vas a quedar ciego.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, llevo el suficiente tiempo con computadoras como para notar ese botón.

Sin decir una palabra como respuesta, L se levantó con soltura y se dió vuelta.

Como siempre, su ropa era igual, igual de descalzo y con la misma mirada cansada de siempre. Sus ojos ónices estaban fijos en ella, quien lo observaba aún con su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y con la luces de la ciudad y la pantalla iluminandola.

Pero aún así las cosas se sentían diferentes, Cass lo notó en cuanto lo vió. No le pareció extraño luego de casi tres años de separación pero aún así su interior estallaba de alegría.

-Hola Cass.

" _Te amo, L. Joder, te amo tanto."_

-Hola.

L puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y dió unos pequeños pasos hacia ella.

-Teniendo en cuenta los sucesos, puedo entender que estés molesta. Tengo razones para creer que viste la transmisión que…-

-Si, la vi. Y no estoy molesta, L. Estoy furiosa.

-Lo se, Cass.

-Me gustaría darte un puñetazo ahora mismo.

Los ojos de L brillaron sutilmente ante sus palabras y Cass sabía que pisaba terreno peligroso. La bestia que habitaba en ella se revolvía en busca de su contacto, de sus besos.

-No creo que puedas hacerlo- le respondió el hombre.

Ella sonrió.

-Puedo intentarlo.

L suspiró y secó las palmas de sus manos en su remera. Cass tenía la habilidad de hacerle dudar de todo y estar seguro al mismo tiempo. Era una sensación que le fascinaba cada vez que la sentía, le hacía tener hambre de todo, de la vida. Los sentimientos que experimentaba en ese momento no podía catalogarlos de otra manera que no fueran alegría, deseo o dicha. Se había vuelto más hermosa, más madura y podía saber a través de sus seguimientos que se había convertido en una excelente detective. Pero sus ojos no podían verla más allá de las luces nocturnas iluminando sus hermosos cabellos, su rostro tan delicado y suave.

Aunque sabía que si la tocaba de la manera en la que quería, ella lo rechazaría.

-¿Porque...no me das un abrazo en lugar de un puñetazo?- preguntó.

Los dedos de Cass apretaron el pomo de la puerta con fuerza ante sus palabras. Los ecos de los gritos de sus padres arremetieron contra su mente en una defensa irracional, buscando alejarla de todo lo que ella quería hacer en ese momento que lo tenía frente a ella.

No había cambiado en nada, su voz y su mirada eran igual de intensas y le decían cosas que sabía que sólo ella entendería.

Casi no lo pensó, se vió caminando apresuradamente hacia él y notó que la mano de L ya la estaba tomando de su nuca apenas tuvo el alcance. Sus labios la recibieron con hambre y dolor por el choque pero Cass no se echó atrás. Sus brazos rodearon al detective en el mismo instante en que la besó y notó el brazo restante de él rodearla por la cintura y asegurarse de que no escapara.

Cass gimió en el beso y lo dejó entrar a su boca. El gusto dulce la inundó y él no hizo ruido alguno, pero ella notaba como todo su cuerpo temblaba por la necesidad.

La última vez que se habían besado, L había recibido un golpe y ella se había ido.

Pero Cass no peleó esta vez. L suspiró en sus labios por un segundo antes de volver a atacarla. Los besos de él siempre eran torpes e inexpertos pero ella nunca había sentido el fuego que la quemaba en ese momento con otro hombre.

Casi tan rápido como lo había iniciado, ella lo alejó.

Esa clase de fuego era la que la mataría.

-Lo siento- musitó.

L no dijo nada y tampoco intentó volver a besarla. La conocía muy bien como para hacerlo y a pesar de que todo dentro de él le gritaba que volviera a tocarla, había aprendido que Cass no lo perdonaría si lo hacía.

El dolor que venía cada vez que ella se iba era mucho más fuerte de lo que podía soportar.

-Te necesito, Cass.

Ella cerró los ojos.

-Lo se. Por eso estoy aquí.

Los brazos de su hermano la rodearon de pronto y Cass abrió los ojos como platos. Los cabellos negros de él le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz al tiempo en que notaba que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

No dudo en responder al abrazo. Las manos femeninas recorriendo de arriba a abajo la espalda de L, aún temblando levemente.

-No te vayas- susurró él.

Y ella sabía porque lo decía. Ese era el tono de un hombre al borde del abismo. Lo había escuchado más de una vez en él y Cass había hecho hasta lo imposible por hacerlo volver a ella.

-No lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Kira no sólo estaba engendrando el terror en los habitantes del mundo, sino que también lo hacía en el corazón de L.

* * *

 **Hola a todos¡**

 **Primero: Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar. La verdad me motivaron muchísimo. Les agradezco con todo mi corazón.**

 **Segundo: Hoy es mi cumpleaños¡ Así que decidi poner este capítulo como regalo de mí para ustedes xDD.**

 **Tercero: Sugerencias, críticas, ideas o lo que deseen siempre son bien recibidas. Sobre todo con respecto a la Oc, quiero mejorar algunos aspectos si lo desean o saber que opinan de ella.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten :)**

 **Muchas gracias por estar!**


	5. Capítulo 5 -Huellas

" _Cass era pequeña cuando sus padres comenzaron a recibir las amenazas._

 _No contaría con más de 14 años en ese momento y si bien sus días de niñez se veían opacadas con diversas actividades educacionales y culturales, ella sabía que no era normal ver a su madre llorar de esa manera._

 _Había roto algunas cosas de la casa cuando era traviesa y su madre la había regañado muchas veces, pero nunca la había visto de esa manera. Era como si alguien hubiera reemplazado a la mujer amorosa y solemne que ella era por una que siempre temblaba de miedo y sus ojos desorbitados analizaban cada rincón de la casa._

 _Su padre no era la excepción pero Cass había aprendido a no interferir en sus asuntos con preguntas. Una vez lo había intentado y él le gritó tan fuerte que no se atrevió a hacerlo de nuevo._

 _Algo estaba pasando con su familia y ella no sabía el motivo, pero tenía el presentimiento que ella era el objetivo._

 _No podía asegurarlo, pero en ese tiempo, Cass se había vuelto muy buena leyendo a las personas y era bastante consciente de las constantes miradas hacia ella y lo que hacía._

 _Había soportado esa situación por varios meses y fue en ese tiempo que sus miedos comenzaron a aparecer. Habían comenzado con ataques de ansiedad, en los que Cass se esforzaba por contener sus llantos en un vano intento por no preocupar más a sus padres, refugiándose entre las sábanas de su cama y dejando que las almohadas ahogaran el sonido de su respiración entrecortada y sus llantos de desesperación._

 _Y un día, L llegó._

 _Sus padres la habían sentado en la sala y frente a ella, sentado en cuclillas y observándola con intensos ojos oscuros, se encontraba un adolescente que no aparentaba tener más de veinte años. Por un momento pensó en simular sorpresa por su presencia y así no revelar que había escuchado a sus padres hablar la noche anterior sobre el detective que iba a infiltrarse en la familia para encontrar al causante de tanto daño en esos meses. Pero no le costó demasiado simular, porque ese joven no era en lo absoluto la clase de detective que había imaginado que vendría._

 _Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando su padre le dijo que ahora debería llamarlo hermano._

 _El joven sonrió y las grandes ojeras se acrecentaron un poco más."_

* * *

 **9 de Diciembre de 2003**

Kira tenía absolutamente todo lo que un gran asesino en serie debía poseer.

Era inteligente, sutil y minimalista. Le gustaba que lo vieran en cada muerte y que las personas notaran que él había sido el causante de todo ese caos. Era narcisista y egocéntrico. El cóctel perfecto para un buen asesino. Aunque la diferencia entre un matón normal y alguien como él era muy clara.

Kira tenía una moral.

Una muy radical, a opinión de muchos. Pero aún así no dejaba de ser lógica. Cass había evaluado cada posibilidad desde que había puesto sus ojos en el caso y en cada una se encontraba a si misma coincidiendo en varios aspectos del asesino.

No era la primera vez que le sucedía, claro. Cass había pasado por casos muy complicados en sus jóvenes años como detective y justamente el lograr identificarse con la moral del asesino le había salvado tantas veces la vida que ya no lo recordaba. Si L supiera la cantidad de ocasiones en las que estuvo a punto de morir dudaba que la hubiera dejado continuar con sus investigaciones. Aún así, Cass siempre se las arreglaba para que él sólo supiera la mitad de los sucesos.

Las redes era una de las pocas cosas en que podía superarlo.

Y es por eso que ella lo observaba ahora, sentada en el piso del cuarto de hotel con su espalda apoyada sobre la pared y sus ojos fijos en la espalda de su hermano. La oscuridad había devorado toda la habitación con la excepción de la luz que provenía de la pantalla de L y que iluminaba toda en línea recta hacia ellos.

Estaba más delgado, podía notarlo. Él nunca había sido un chico robusto pero ahora podría jurar que vería los huesos de su pecho si no tuviera puesta su ridícula remera blanca, sus cabellos estaban mucho más largos de lo normal y si bien no se había peinado en días, Cass podía ver la diferencia. A pesar de no haberlo visto por años, ella aún recordaba cada detalle de él.

Sonrió. Aún así, con todos esos cambios sutiles, L Lawliet era el mismo chico tímido e introvertido que ella conoció hace muchos años, cuando aún era una niña.

-Cass...estás muy callada.

Ella suspiró. Si tan sólo él supiera que escucharlo hablar o mirarlo era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse en calma.

-De hecho, estoy trabajando.

Las palabras de la joven hicieron que él se volteara para verla.

-¿Te refieres a quedarte conmigo como un trabajo?

-No, me refiero a esto- enfatizó ella mostrándole su celular- mi trabajo no siempre está ligado a una computadora.

-Ya veo.

Con un sutil movimiento, el detective se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia los ventanales de la sala del hotel arrastrando ligeramente los pies. Cass había aprendido con el tiempo que el poco manejo de las palabras de L no tenían nada que ver con sus estados de ánimo. Solía recordar que antes siempre pensaba que él estaba molesto con ella, porque casi nunca le hablaba a menos que fuera necesario. Más tarde, había descubierto que en realidad su mente nunca dejaba de trabajar...las únicas veces que eso pasaba era cuando…

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos y agradeció mentalmente que la oscuridad de la habitación no pusiera en evidencia el color que habían tomado sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué Kira no me mató esa vez?- preguntó L de pronto, mirando hacia la ciudad resplandeciente en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cass dejó su celular en el suelo a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en la pared.

-¿Hipótesis?- preguntó.

-Quizás no lo hizo porque no soy un criminal. Otra opción es que no quiso hacerlo aún...o porque no sabía como era en realidad.

-No pudo.

L permaneció en silencio por unos segundos.

-Es otra posibilidad ¿Insinuas que necesitaba más datos de mi para lograr asesinarme?

-Bueno, por algo ese hombre de la televisión mostró su rostro y tenía su nombre en la pantalla ¿Verdad? es claro que en tus sospechas está la idea de que Kira necesita como mínimo un dato de la persona que va a morir.

-Efectivamente.

-Bien. Kira no pudo matarte porque no tiene la más remota idea de quién eres.

L no respondió al comentario, sus manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos de su jean y con la mirada fija en la ciudad. No estaba tan encorvado como de costumbre y eso lo hacía verse mucho más alto, en ese momento, Cass se percató de que en verdad había adelgazado considerablemente. Frunció el ceño, algo en él no estaba bien.

-Pediré un informe sobre cómo fueron reportados en los medios la información de los sospechosos antes de sus muertes.

Ella asintió.

-Bien.

-Necesito que por favor también investigues sobre eso en internet, quiero saber si hubo filtraciones de datos.

-Claro- respondió Cass tomando su celular- pero déjame decirte desde ahora que la respuesta será que sí.

-Aún así, agradecería una confirmación.

-La tendrás, L.

-Si lo que pensamos es correcto...Kira ya tiene una gran pista mía.

Cass lo observó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tenía razón en eso y era uno de los motivos por el que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas equivocarse en sus sospechas. Si bien muchos de quienes alguna vez habían trabajado con él tomaban su letra como un simple seudónimo, Cass sabía que ese era su verdadero nombre. Si no se equivocaban, a Kira sólo le bastaría probar con la letra "L" para acabar con el detective.

Pensar en eso le hizo erizar la piel y un frío intenso subió por su columna vertebral. Esa era una de las variables y a pesar de que tenían exactamente el mismo valor hipotético, el miedo le hacía razonar de maneras muy diferentes.

-Lo se- respondió al fin.

Ella se levantó y con pasos lentos caminó hacia él quien aún le daba la espalda. La mano femenina tocó la espalda del joven y él respondió con una mirada hacia ella, a su lado.

La luz de la luna y la ciudad le daban un aspecto casi fantasmal a la joven pero no quitaban ni un ápice de su belleza. L pensó, que podría ver ese rostro hasta el día en que muriera y el hecho de que ese momento llegara pronto fuera una posibilidad, le hacía sentir en su pecho una urgencia que muy pocas veces en su vida había sentido. Si no estaba equivocado, esa urgencia era llamada deseos de vivir.

Y nunca le extrañó que sólo lo sintiera cuando Cass estaba a su lado.

-Pero te prometo que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por evitar que algo malo te suceda.

-Cass.

La mano que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón acarició la mejilla de la joven con sutiles y amorosos movimientos. La piel fría de sus dedos chocaron con la calidez casi antinatural de ella, maravillado por la metamorfosis que generaba dentro de él ese simple contacto con la joven.

-Me temo que ya me han sucedido.

La garganta de ella se sintió seca de pronto. Esa era la clase de vulnerabilidad que L sólo mostraba con ella y a pesar de sus intentos por no mostrarlo, cada una de esas palabras eran una puñalada en su corazón.

-L.

La voz de Watari interrumpió el silencio entre los dos y el detective dejó caer la mano que rozaba la mejilla de Cass para dirigirse hacia la computadora.

-¿Qué sucede, Watari?

Cass hizo un esfuerzo por retomar su compostura y aclaró su garganta donde las lágrimas que luchaban por salir aún le hacían sentir ahogada. Con pasos silenciosos, retomó su lugar en el suelo de la habitación y fijó su vista en el paisaje que aún lograba verse por la ventana.

-Hemos visto que podemos obtener información importante del listado de fallecidos de infarto en Japón- se escuchó a través de la pantalla, donde ella sólo lograba ver a una sala llena de personas.

Cass escuchó los porcentajes, la mayoría habían muerto desde las ocho de la noche hasta la medianoche durante los días de semana pero en los días festivos o fines de semana, las muertes eran desde las once de la mañana hasta la medianoche. Más datos, llamadas a la policía sobre personas que aseguraban haber visto a Kira, algunos dándose el crédito del asesino, pero aún así, los horarios no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Kira tenía una rutina específica, como la de cualquier ciudadano honesto.

L, como si conociera cada uno de sus pensamientos, se dió levemente la vuelta para mirarla de reojo. Sus labios pálidos y delgados casi le susurraron:

-Estudiante.

Cass asintió ante su palabra, su pecho inflado por la euforia que siempre la dominaba cuando ambos parecían tener conexiones casi mentales. Desde que se conocieron, tanto Watari como Roger se habían percatado de eso y hasta esos días les parecía fascinante el vínculo que compartían. Sin siquiera ser hermanos de sangre, L y ella parecían haber nacido de la misma mente.

-...pero en todo el mundo y sobre todo en Japón, el número de crímenes violentos ha disminuído drásticamente.

Silencio. L estaba en sus propias cavilaciones y no le dió demasiada importancia pero Cass llegó a escucharlo. Sólo un policía joven e inexperto podría decir algo así pero admiró el coraje que tuvo de comentarlo en una sala de gente desesperada por acabar con ese bastardo. Cass no lo admitiría completamente ante su hermano, pero sabía que algunas razones de Kira eran completamente correctas.

-Entonces, es todo por esta reunión, L.

-Bien. Gracias por sus esfuerzos, siento que nos estamos acercando. Si no les importa, quisiera pedirles una cosa más. Investiguen cómo fueron reportadas las víctimas en los medios japoneses. Quiero saber si los reportes incluyen videos o fotos con las caras de los criminales que murieron. Eso es todo. Watari, por favor, haz un reporte del material de hoy.

-Enseguida.

-A todos, muchas gracias.

Cass sonrió. Él siempre era tan respetuoso, incluso con el mundo viniéndose abajo. Era de esa clase de costumbres que nunca se olvidaban y que a ella siempre le gustaron de él.

L se dió vuelta y la observó con una sutil sonrisa, de esas que sólo le regalaba a ella.

-Cass ¿Quieres comer pasteles conmigo?

La joven cerró la tapa de su celular, donde varios mensajes intentaban llamar su atención a través de la pantalla.

-Suena bien. Estoy hambrienta.

No había ninguna jodida cosa que no amara de ese hombre, ni una sola. Ni siquiera el instinto destructivo que tenía para con él mísmo, ni siquiera la ansiedad que amenazaba siempre con consumirlo.

Ella había sido así una vez.

" _El mísmo día en que L había llegado a su casa, Cass juntó el valor suficiente como para llamar a la puerta de la habitación de su ahora hermano mayor._

 _Si sus padres pensaban que todo ese teatro de la adopción iba a ser suficiente para engañarla, estaban muy lejos de tener razón. Estaba harta de no obtener respuestas, cansada de siempre llorar en las noches por la ansiedad que la ahogaba._

 _-Entre._

 _Con dedos temblorosos, Cass abrió la puerta y por un momento casi no pudo ver nada._

 _Pero el joven estaba allí, sentado sobre el escritorio cercano a la ventana abierta de par en par y dejando que la brisa de otoño corriera sus cabellos oscuros. Ladeó la cabeza sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que sus ojos chocasen con los azules orbes de ella._

 _-Cassie, me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en venir a mi habitación._

 _La joven apoyó su cuerpo sobre la puerta cerrada. Si sus padres descubrieran que se había escapado en medio de la noche para visitarlo estaría en problemas. Ellos raramente dormían en la noche, no en los últimos meses y por eso, Cass permanecía alerta a cualquier ruido del otro lado del pasillo. El frío del viento en el cuarto le había erizado la piel de sus piernas y brazos, descubiertos por su camisón de pálido algodón._

 _-Pensé que dormías, es muy tarde- dijo él con voz calma._

 _-No puedo._

 _-Yo tampoco. Por la atención que les prestaste a mis mal disimuladas ojeras esta tarde, puedo intuir que sabías que estaría despierto esta noche._

 _Inglés. Su acento era inglés. Uno muy sutil pero que en ciertas palabras no podía evitarlas. -Es verdad._

 _-Oh, eres honesta. Me gusta eso de una persona a pesar de que soy consciente de que digo muchas mentiras._

 _Una mano del hombre dió unas ligeras palmadas a la madera de la silla frente al escritorio, indicándole que se sentara. Cass avanzó con pies descalzos sobre la superficie lisa de la madera pero no se sentó, en cambio, su mirada quedó fija en él y en la misma altura._

 _Para su sorpresa, el hombre no bajó la vista en ningún momento._

 _-Me gustaría saber qué está pasando con mi familia- dijo en un tono que no supo si era autoritario o suplicante._

 _-No tienes que preocuparte, Cassie. Estoy aquí para que las cosas mejoren._

 _A pesar de sus anteriores palabras, Cass no pudo ver ninguna señal de mentiras en sus ojos. El miedo que devoraba su pecho pareció calmarse por unos minutos, todos los que ella pasó observándolo. Su hermano le regaló una ligera sonrisa antes de llevarse un pulgar a sus labios._

 _-Haré lo que sea para que nada malo te pase."_

* * *

 _Hola! Nuevo capítulo recién salidito del horno xDD._

 _Principalmente creo que los capítulos se me hacen cortos ¿A ustedes que les parece? ¿Les gustaría que fueran más largos? Si es así, por favor, comenten sus opiniones y me esforzaré por cumplir con sus expectativas. Cass está rememorando algunas cosas de su pasado, al parecer, L lográ ese efecto en ella. ¿Qué opinan que pudo haber sido la causa de que ambos se conocieran de esa manera? ¿Qué es lo que ella ve extraño en su hermano?_

 _Sus ideas me aportan muchísimo y me encanta que participen, desde ya, muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme y por sobre todas las cosas, me pone feliz saber que mi oc, Cass, ha logrado llegar un poco a sus corazones. En verdad, ambos protagonistas de la serie de Kira (Cass y Haruto) son personjes que personalmente tienen mucho de mí y de mis sentimientos._

 _Espero que lo disfruten, buena semana!_


	6. Capítulo 6 - Preguntas

" _El vaivén que el auto en movimiento hacía a causa de la irregularidad en el terreno, hacía que Cass se golpeara constantemente._

 _Pero no podía hacer mucho. Tenía sus manos y pies atados fuertemente y un pañuelo enrollado sobre sus labios para que evitar que gritara. Sus rodillas desnudas dolían con cada golpe en el baúl del auto y podía sentir la sangre pegajosa en su cuero cabelludo, allí donde la habían golpeado._

 _Había estado inconsciente por unos minutos, quizás horas, no estaba segura. Y a juzgar por el entumecimiento en su cuerpo, llevaba tiempo atada. Reprimió los deseos de llorar y trató de enfocarse en la respiración que de por sí era dificultosa con ese pañuelo pegado a su boca._

 _No iban a matarla, eso era seguro. Había sido perseguida durante meses para que todo terminara de esa manera; ellos querían algo que su padre tenía y pensaban usarla como garantía para que cumpliera su parte del trato. Qué era lo que querían, eso no lo sabía pero estaba segura de que L si y por eso algo en ella confiaba en que las cosas saldrían bien._

 _Pero tenía miedo, joder. Estaba tan aterrada que apenas podía concentrarse en respirar. No iban a matarla, pero podían sucederle miles de cosas a manos de esos tipos antes de que llegaran a ese punto._

 _Cerró los ojos y trató de calmar su corazón desbocado. El miedo se esparcía como ácido por cada célula de su cuerpo mientras buscaba una manera de escapar._

 _¿L había sentido ese mísmo terror? No estaba segura. El solo hecho de imaginarlo con miedo apenas tenía sentido en su mente pero lo poco que conocía de su pasado era justamente una experiencia que Cass estaba viviendo ahora._

 _Se preguntó si ella también oiría las campanas que él tanto deseaba silenciar. Y si después de todo lo que le sucedería no podría quitarlas de su mente nunca más."_

 ** _12 de Diciembre de 2003_**

Cass despertó con un grito ahogado, las imágenes enterradas en su memoria ahora inundaban su visión aunque hacia tiempo que no sentía los dolores del pasado. Aún así, su corazón latía igual de fuerte que aquella vez y el miedo había tapado sus oídos por unos segundos.

Sin embargo se recompuso casi de inmediato. No podría decirse que estaba acostumbrada a esos sueños pero Cass sabía muy bien como separar el pasado con su vida en el presente. Vivir de los recuerdos sólo lograría que terminara sumida en la tristeza y la nostalgia y no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo.

No podía cuidar de L si se dejaba llevar por sus oscuros sentimientos.

Se sentó en la cama en la que dormía. Un frío inmediato inundó su cuerpo y se dió cuenta de que se había dormido vestida. Buscó con sus manos su celular entre las sábanas y cuando lo encontró, lo abrió para ver las novedades.

Nada.

Su contacto o bien podría estar buscando información sobre los rostros de los sospechosos o bien podría estar muerto. Se inclinó por pensar que estaría dormido, en el mejor de los casos. Trabajar para Cass siempre era complicado, ella nunca dejaba escapar información vital y por lo tanto, sus contactos tenían que trabajar igual de duro.

-Mierda- musitó llevándose el rostro a sus manos, buscando un poco de paz en sus recuerdos.

No había necesidad de pensar en el pasado, en lo que podría haberse evitado, en las vidas que se llevaron las decisiones. Era una pérdida de tiempo, tiempo que Cass no podía desperdiciar.

Se levantó dando un suspiro cansino. Le hubiera gustado más volver a dormir pero raras veces lo conseguía luego de una pesadilla. Simplemente estaba demasiado asustada para volver a hacerlo. Revivir lo que pasó hace años no era bueno, pero cuando la acosaban en sueños por varias oportunidades, era aún peor.

Fue hacia el baño del dormitorio para lavar su rostro y ordenar sus cabellos rubios. Tendría que teñirlos en algún momento, no era su color natural pero tenía que usarlo para sus trabajos en Japón para no ser reconocida. Odiaba ese color, le hacia verse muy parecida a su madre; de pómulos marcados, rostro blanquecino y ojos azules centelleantes y profundos.

Tomó su celular y abandonó la habitación bostezando, su mano ya estaba tecleando mensajes a su contacto de Tokio y luego al que tenía en Kantou. Sus pies caminaron casi sin que ella controlara la dirección, sabía muy bien hacia donde ir cuando no podía dormir.

No esperaba encontrarlo en otro lado.

L estaba sentado en medio de la habitación en penumbras, con sus largas piernas dobladas y cruzadas, podía ver los dedos de sus pies descalzos. Sus manos estaban juntas, dedos tocándose entre ellos formando un círculo y sus ojos cerrados.

Estaba en una de " _esas horas_ " en las que absolutamente nada podría quitarlo de sus propios pensamientos. Por más que lo intentara, Cass no obtendría nada de él en las próximas horas.

Ella resopló mientras lo observaba en la abertura que había hecho al abrir la puerta.

A pesar de sentir una leve decepción por verlo así, no tenía más remedio que esperar. Tenía la esperanza de que su compañía la librara aunque sea un poco de las malas sensaciones que había dejado la pesadilla en ella.

Reprimió los deseos de entrar de todos modos y se recostó en la pared al lado de la puerta, dejándose caer lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a leer los mensajes de respuesta a los que había hecho al despertar. Si no podía distraerse con L, al menos lo haría con un poco de trabajo extra.

Aún así, una pregunta seguía dando vueltas en su mente, mucho más acosadora que los sueños de su pasado:

" _¿Por qué L me quiere aquí?_ "

No había dejado de pensarlo desde que lo vió. Algo en él no estaba bien y ella aún no podía ver qué. Cass era una buena detective, lo suficiente como crearse una reputación respetable en Japón e Inglaterra, pero sin duda alguna, el caso Kira era demasiado complicado como para alguien como ella. L podía apañárselas solo incluso con casos más complicados pero de todas maneras había decidido que era oportuno esperar a que ella apareciera ¿Por qué?

¿Qué era lo que tenía el asesino de asesinos para lograr que L Lawliet buscara refugio en ella como un niño pequeño?

Watari había decidido no decirle ni una sola palabra a ella sobre el asunto y eso la enfurecía. No podía cuidar de L si todos se empeñaban en guardar tantos secretos alrededor, tenía que ser forzada a mirar y esperar alguna señal de su hermano para saber que iba mal. Y eso la asustaba. La asustaba saber que quizás cuando lo descubriera fuera demasiado tarde.

Como si hubiera sido atraído por sus pensamientos, la voz del anciano la sacó de sus cavilaciones:

-¿Necesita alguna cosa, Srta Lawliet?

Cass levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Watari a través del vidrio de sus anteojos. Ese hombre parecía que siempre estaba despierto, impecable y discreto. A la joven le costaba imaginarlo en una situación como la de ella, despertando de una pesadilla en una cama fría y extraña en mitad de la noche. Quizás fuera esa aura lo que le aportaba esa sofisticación propia de caballeros ingleses a pesar de que se encontraban muy lejos de su tierra.

Cass a menudo se preguntaba si alguna vez había sido joven y travieso como lo había sido ella antes del secuestro; pero sabía que jamás encontraría respuestas, no de él al menos.

Ese hombre podía llegar a ser más silencioso que los espías sin lengua.

-¿Hace cuánto que está así?- preguntó ella señalando la habitación detrás de ella.

-Una hora y media aproximadamente. Pidió no ser molestado por el momento.

Ella asintió lentamente. Conocía los métodos que su hermano tenía para investigar y no muchos eran ortodoxos. L nunca había sido la clase de persona que aceptara una determinada forma de pensar o de ser y siempre exploraba nuevos caminos para anticiparse al criminal o incrementar sus conocimientos; aunque muchas veces pusiera en riesgo su vida en el proceso, la mayoría de las veces era por su negligencia más que por una amenaza real del enemigo.

Cass lo aceptaba pero jamás lo entendió. Como Watari podía permitir que sus alumnos sacrificaran de esa manera su salud a cambio de mantener la paz en el mundo. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, probablemente la respuesta no la dejaría satisfecha de todos modos.

-¿Necesita algo?- volvió a insistir el hombre.

Ella sonrió.

-Un café negro sería estupendo- respondió con voz tranquila.

Watari asintió y le dió la espalda para retirarse del pasillo cuando ella lo llamó sin poder detenerse a pensarlo un segundo:

-Watari…-

-¿Si, Señorita?- dijo él dándose la vuelta a pocos pasos de la esquina.

Cass se mordió el labio, algo en ella sabía que era lo que iba a oír pero a la vez albergaba la remota esperanza de que en algún momento él decidiría pensar en el bienestar de L antes que el bien común.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede?

Watari tuvo unos segundos de, al menos para ella, fingida perplejidad antes de hablar.

-Creo que esta confundida.

-¿Lo estoy? Es evidente que dejaste que entrara al sistema de seguridad de Wammy para saber como localizarlos incluso cuando sabes que esa clase de información es extremadamente delicada ¿Y aún así me dices que estoy confundida al preguntar qué es lo que pasa con L?

Watari sonrió a medida que ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Me ha malinterpretado.

-De verdad admiro que seas un caballero tan respetuosamente reservado en ocasiones, Watari. Pero agradecería que al menos alguien me dijera qué demonios está pasando con mi hermano ¿ Es que mis preguntas no son lo suficientemente claras?

El anciano no pareció inmutarse ante el tono demandante en la voz de la detective, sino más bien fascinado. No reprobaba en lo absoluto esa actitud, tan propia en ella cuando algo le preocupaba en demasía; de hecho, era principalmente ese carácter el que hacía que confiara en ella para proteger a su pupilo.

-No se trata de la claridad, Señorita Lawliet. Sino en que haga las preguntas correctas. Si me disculpa, voy a traer su café.

Cass permaneció observándo la esquina en la que el hombre desapareció durante varios segundos, su mente aún procesando el verdadero significado de esas palabras. Wammy y sus jodidos enigmas, como los odiaba.

Un mensaje de su contacto la distrajo con varios archivos de seguridad que tenía que revisar en su computador pero decidió posponerlo hasta que pudiera hablar con L. Mientras tanto y no sin protestar en voz baja, comenzó a releer las fichas de los criminales que habían sido asesinados en las últimas veintitrés horas.

Esperaba que al menos, hiciera un muy buen café porque iba a necesitarlo.

* * *

Se sintió levemente decepcionada cuando se dió cuenta de que Watari no solo era el director de una escuela de genios, un hombre realmente inteligente y un agente especialista en lo clasificado; también hacía un café increíblemente delicioso.

Se excusó rápido, diciendo que tenía que atender unos asuntos que L le había pedido en el departamento de Policía Japonesa y Cass quedó sola en el pasillo, con una taza de café en su mano y una pila virtual de trabajo pendiente que no había esperado recibir tan temprano en la mañana.

La joven dejó la taza de delicada porcelana blanca sobre la alfombra gastada de color borgoña. El líquido era fuerte y sin azúcar, perfecto para disipar la torpeza de sus pensamientos y obligarla a enfocarse en su trabajo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el marco de la puerta y dió un suspiro. Eran las cinco y veinte de la mañana y ya se sentía cansada. Las cosas se ponían difíciles cuando se veía obligada a permanecer en un solo lugar y sin trabajo demasiado serio para mantenerse distraída. Cerró los ojos por un instante mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el celular que descansaba sobre su regazo.

-¿Cass?

La voz casi inaudible que se filtró del otro lado de la puerta de madera le hizo abrir los ojos al instante. Aún en su posición en el suelo, se volteó lo suficiente como para abrir la puerta que los separaba. Desde allí podía ver la silueta de L, ambas manos ahora apoyadas sobre sus rodillas y con su rostro en dirección hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó.

Cass levantó el celular cerrado, a una altura en donde él podría verlo desde la abertura de la puerta.

-Un poco de trabajo extra- respondió- ¿Tú estás haciendo lo mismo?

L asintió lentamente y observó a la pantalla del ordenador. Algo le preocupaba y podía verlo en su rostro. Temprano, el día anterior, habían recibido el reporte de que las muertes de veintitrés criminales, que sucedieron cada una hora. Kira se les estaba riendo en la cara y eso a Cass no le gustaba nada. Era evidente de que a su hermano tampoco.

-¿Te molestaría venir un momento?- preguntó L de pronto.

-Seguro.

Tuvo cuidado de apartar la taza de café del camino antes de entrar a la habitación y cerrar lentamente la puerta tras ella. Los pasos de la joven cortaron un poco con el silencio que reinaba a excepción del zumbido que hacía el procesador de la computadora cerca de él; a medida que lo hacía, sus ojos comenzaban a escanearlo por completo, buscando algún indicio de su estado de ánimo. Como L no hablaba a menudo sobre como se sentía, Cass sólo podía esperar y vigilar.

Se sentó a pocos pasos de él en su misma posición, sus manos en sus rodillas y sin acercarse demasiado a su espacio personal.

Ella soltó una risita al verlo más de cerca.

-Tienes que darte un baño, L y no- añadió al ver como él bajaba la mirada hacia su remera- cambiarse de ropa no cuenta como uno.

Siempre era así; cada jodida investigación. Mientras más difícil era, más se olvidaba de que era un ser humano que necesitaba dormir, comer y cuidar de sí mismo. Todo el L se resumía a la mente y nada más, dejando el resto a los demás. Era una de las razones por las que Cass aceptaba la presencia casi constante de Watari cerca de él, para que le recordara que necesitaba ser una persona de vez en cuando.

-He estado ocupado. Me encargaré en cuanto termine aquí- respondió L sin mucha preocupación sobre el tema. Una respuesta casi automática a esas insistencias.

-Espero que con ese " _en cuanto termine_ " te refieras a leer estos papeles porque no creo que resistamos hasta que atrapemos a Kira- replicó ella con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo.

-Y ¿Cuál es el asunto? no creo que sea para que te recuerde de que tienes que bañarte todos los días.

-No te he visto en el reporte que dió la Policía Japonesa ayer en la mañana.

-Supongo que te refieres a en esta habitación, pero si estaba. Siempre estoy cerca de ti, L, lo sabes. Que a veces no me veas es otra cuestión.

-Si, lo se- respondió él con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus pálidos y delgados labios. Aún no la miraba a los ojos y eso era señal de que las voces en su cabeza aún seguían allí; Cass sabía que hacer para que se sintiera contenido entre tanto caos y desorientación luego de varios años de paciencia y entendimiento mutuo, comprendiendo que sería imposible tratar de evitar esos momentos en los que su mente era más fuerte que su propia voluntad. Avanzó despacio, lo había hecho tantas veces que conocía como y de qué manera, pero aún lo hacía con cuidado. El saber que L le tenía tanta confianza como para incluso permitirle acompañarlo en sus momentos más vulnerables era algo terroríficamente gratificante.

-Oye- susurró a pocos centímetros de él- vuelve a mi, chico listo.

L esta vez sí la observó y Cass le regaló una sonrisa sincera y tranquila antes de apoyar con suavidad su cabeza en el hombro masculino. Los ojos oscuros y acuosos de L la recorrieron con paciencia, con una mezcla de tensión y fascinación. Sabía que no se atrevería a besarla de nuevo, no en ese estado pero aún así, Cass podía sentir la profunda conexión que los unía, sin palabras ni deseo. L no era bueno para hablar de sus sentimientos y por eso ella había aprendido a entenderlo en el silencio de sus miradas.

Caso con la timidez de un niño, la joven sintió una mano de él comenzar a acariciar sus cabellos largos y sueltos que se desparramaban en su espalda. Cass contuvo el deseo de cerrar sus ojos, llevada por la increíble relajación que ese simple acto de su parte lograba en ella; pero quería que siguiera mirándola a los ojos, así Cass podría susurrarle sin palabras que estaba bien, que ella estaba allí, era el pedazo de realidad en la que él podía confiar.

-Habla conmigo, L- pidió ella.

L sabía muy bien a qué se refería con eso pero también sabía que ella sólo estaba intentando sacarlo del vacío de voces y recuerdos en los que se sumergía cuando se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos mucho tiempo. Los cabellos de ella eran suaves y fríos entre sus dedos, en contraste con la calidez que irradiaba el contacto de su rostro con su cuerpo.

Le hubiera gustado estar así con ella por un largo tiempo, sólo mirándose y en esa cercanía. Le hubiera gustado poder decirle que la quería mucho más de lo que ella pensaba y que la necesitaba aún más cada día. Pero las palabras nunca le salían, por más que las repitiera en su mente una y otra vez.

Sólo podía luchar por tocarla sin sentirse inseguro, sabiendo que Cass jamás lo rechazaría.

La joven pareció detectar algo en su mirada porque pestañeó varias veces y sonrió con alegría. Al verla así, L se dió cuenta de que las voces en su mente habían desaparecido y su cuerpo volvía a sentirse cálido, tranquilo y contenido. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al darse cuenta de ello, sin importar lo acostumbrado que estaba a que ella lograra esos cambios en él. Cass era como magia, desvaneciendo todo lo que lo asustaba y consumía.

-Ahí estás. Bienvenido- susurró Cass aún con su bonita sonrisa.

L se inclinó lo suficiente sobre ella como para posar sus labios en la mejilla de la joven en un torpe y casto beso antes de levantarse del suelo. Cass permaneció sentada y lo observó con ojos curiosos; a pesar de la luz del ordenador L no dejó pasar inadvertido el sonrojo que ella tenía en sus mejillas.

-Si estuviste aquí, significa que escuchaste el nuevo reporte.

-Cada palabra. Hasta ahora, Kira nos dió cuarenta y seis muertos, todos eran reclusos y cada muerte sucedió en lapsos de una hora de diferencia ¿Me perdí de algún detalle?

-En lo absoluto. Kira esta buscando ridiculizar mi investigación mostrando que puede matar a criminales custodiados por la policía uno a cada hora del día.

-¿Estará tratando de eliminar la posibilidad de que sea un estudiante al cambiar las horas en las que usualmente estaba asesinando?

-Eso pensé…-

Cass se mordió el labio ante sus palabras. Cambiar las horas de la muerte y hacerlo cada una hora era algo alarmante, sobre todo en lo que respectaba a una persona capaz de matar a distancia y con un mínimo de información posible. Pero había algo más que la preocupaba:

-L…-

-Kira tiene acceso a los detalles de la investigación. No puedo ignorar más este hecho.

Cass asintió al tiempo que apoyaba ambas manos en el suelo, detrás de su espalda. Había esperado que llegara a esa conclusión que, en la opinión de ella, era la más importante y peligrosa. Podría encargarse de ocultar la información relacionada al caso, pero existía la posibilidad de que Kira tuviera avanzados conocimientos en cuestión de Hacking y Cass no podría arriesgarse a averiguarlo con información importante. Sabía que los archivos que se relacionaban directamente con L y la Casa Wammy estaban completamente a salvo y bajo la custodia de Watari; no cabía la hipótesis de que Kira pudiera encontrarlo a su hermano a través de esos archivos y estaba aún más segura de que jamás podrían encontrarla a ella.

-O comenzamos a encriptar la información, que me parece inútil o comienzas a controlar cuantos involucrados tienes en el caso hasta el momento.

-¿Cómo podrías manejarlos tu si te diera la autorización para que los vigiles?

Cass se encogió de hombros; al menos unos cien hombres estaban bajo el cargo de L en ese momento, ella se las había ingeniado con más personas así que no le veía la dificultad. Pero aún así…

-Puedo hacerme cargo. Tengo varios contactos. Será cuestión de vigilar. Pero ese no es el punto. Aún no te has desecho de la idea de que Kira fuera un estudiante y eso conlleva a investigar a las familias de los involucrados en la investigación. Eso lleva más tiempo y obviamente, leyes que deberíamos pasar por alto.

L la observó con una leve sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con una suerte de diversión.

-Pero tu eres una hacker, Cass. Infringir la ley es uno de tus trabajos.

-Pero no el tuyo, mejor detective del mundo- respondió ella.

El hombre se llevó un pulgar a sus labios y los mantuvo así durante un rato con su mirada perdida en la oscuridad. Cass comenzó a sentirse más relajada al verlo regresar un poco más a su estado normal.

-Voy a investigar a la Policía.

Cass abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Puedo preguntar como planeas hacerlo?

-Usaré al FBI.

-Excelente- rió ella-investigarás a miembros de la policía japonesa con una organización aún más sospechosa.

L había pasado el tiempo suficiente con ella como para notar su sarcasmo pero estuvo lejos de molestarle. Le gustaba verla tomar de manera diferente los razonamientos, sólo servían para resaltar su prodigiosa inteligencia.

-Tiene lógica- sólo dijo para defenderse.

-No dije que no la tuviera. De hecho lo veo conveniente ya que varios de los criminales asesinados son norteamericanos.

-No lo entiendo. Parece ser que no tiene intenciones de ocultar que sabe los movimientos de la investigación y es más, utiliza esa pista como un claro desafío hacia mí ¿Por Qué lo haría?

-Puede ser una trampa. L- añadió para llamar su atención- puede ser una trampa de Kira.

El detective captó la preocupación en el tono en que Cass le habló y se dió vuelta para mirarla.

-Por favor, explícate.

-¿Crees que el departamento de investigación no se dará cuenta de que están siendo investigados? Cuando lo descubran, van a contraatacar. Un detective que no tiene ni rostro ni nombre que comienza a meter su nariz en los datos personales de los policías. Con todo el miedo que conlleva teniendo el cuenta el caso que enfrentamos, es malo por donde lo mires.

-Ya veo, por favor sigue.

Cass se levantó dando un suspiro para caminar hacia la gran ventana que daba a la ciudad. Los colores del incipiente amanecer bañaba las casas más pequeñas cercanas a la costa y le daban a la joven un leve recordatorio de que el día recién comenzaba y al parecer, tendría uno agitado.

-Comenzarán a investigarte a ti, L. Kira podría estar haciendo todo esto para que sea la policía japonesa y no él quien se encarguen de tener tu nombre. Si tu hipótesis de que está infiltrado en el equipo es cierta, sólo tiene que sentarse a esperar a saber más de ti y estarás en grave peligro.

Su hermano quedó en silencio y las palabras de Cass quedaron flotando en el aire, cargando la habitación con una tensión inusitada. Era un plan arriesgado y ella lo sabía; pero era uno alocado, complejo y especulativo, propio de alguien como Kira y si se atrevía a fantasear, tenía la huella propia de una imaginación juvenil. Al igual que L, Cass seguía sin descartar la idea de que fuera un estudiante el causante de tanto caos y estos detalles no eran más que una distracción a simple vista.

L se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos y la observó.

-Comprendes que es necesario que corra el riesgo ¿Verdad?

Cass cerró los ojos al escucharlo. L siempre corría riesgos, ya fuera su reputación o su propia vida.

-Si.

-¿Qué puedes hacer para ayudarme, Cass?

La joven abrió los ojos nuevamente y se chocó con su mirada. Días atrás estaba preguntándose cuál había sido el motivo por el cual él la había dejado volver y allí tenía la respuesta. Como en cada caso en el que trabajó junto a él, era para protegerlo y conseguirle la información que nadie más podía. En los ojos de L había una súplica escondida que Cass no sabía muy bien como interpretar, era como tratar de resolver un enigma con las manos atadas a la espalda.

-Puedo hacerte invisible a sus ojos- le respondió- puedo ocultar tu nombre y rostro en donde sea que estés y mantenerlos lejos de ti.

Por él, Cass sería capaz de desafiar a una nación entera sólo para protegerlo. L no necesitaba preguntárselo para saberlo.

-Eso supuse.

Ella caminó hacia donde había estado sentada unos segundos atrás para tomar su móvil que se hallaba en el suelo.

-Necesito hablar con un contacto sobre esto.

-¿Es de confianza?

-Le confiaría mi vida.

L asintió y se acercó a ella con pasos holgazanes, el susurro de sus pies descalzos hicieron que ella levantara la mirada de su móvil. Cuando lo hizo, ojos ónices y cabellos oscuros la tomaron por sorpresa y los brazos de él la rodearon con suavidad. Por un momento pensó que iba a besarla y todo parecía mostrar que era su intención.

-L...- susurró ella en un modo de advertencia que no sabía si había funcionado.

Pero él sólo se limitó a abrazarla, apoyado su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella esta vez y Cass escuchó el susurro de un suspiro cansado. El sonido le hizo estremecerse ante la prueba de su incansable voluntad; se sintió culpable por malinterpretar la situación y dejarse llevar por el irrefrenable impulso de pedirle que no dudara en besarla. L la convertía en una montaña rusa de emociones y lo amaba por eso.

-Ya he terminado con esto por el momento- susurró él aún apretándola suavemente con sus largos brazos- si quieres puedo ir a darme ese baño con en el que insistes.

Cass rió mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

* * *

 _ **Mismo día.**_

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Cabellos rojos y cortos, piel tan pálida que parecía estar siempre irritada o lastimada; barba de varios días y aspecto desaliñado. Su rostro estaba salpicado de pecas y se confundían con manchas de la piel y lunares, de quijada prominente y labios delgados y secos. Sus ojos eran lo más llamativos, de un profundo azul oscuro, siempre se veían enrojecidos por el cansancio y sus pestañas parecían blancas a simple vista.

Nunca se preocupaba por su manera de vestir resumiendo sus ropas en camisas gastadas y pantalones de vestir oscuros y manchados por el tiempo. Aunque nunca faltaba su corbata negra, era el típico hombre que le parecía que usar el mismo traje desaliñado todos los días era algo normal en el mundo europeo en el que vivía en ese momento.

Incluso con su manera de caminar, desgarbada y apresurada, no parecía encajar entre la multitud que lo rodeaba en las calles que transitaba.

Y es que en realidad, Lucas Sierra no pertenecía en lo absoluto a ese lugar.

Su país quedaba muy lejos de Inglaterra, pero temas urgentes en su trabajo actual le habían obligado abandonar su comodidad en Buenos Aires para investigar unos criminales en fuga. Si bien había estado atento al caso de Kira, sabía que no se trataba en lo absoluto de eso. Se trataba de un trabajo para una niña caprichosa y consentida, que no tuvo reparo alguno en hacerlo viajar a Inglaterra para cumplir con sus deseos. Si la paga no hubiese sido tan prometedora, se habría quedado donde estaba.

Se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios, los nudillos de su mano estaban rojos y lastimados, producto de su interrogación la noche anterior. El tipo había hablado gustosamente pero aún así se llevó varias costillas rotas y un pasaje para una reconstrucción de la nariz. Se habría tratado sólo un susto si Lucas no lo hubiese atrapado manoseando a una moza en el bar en que frecuentaba.

Inhaló el humo con satisfacción, como si fuera el premio por una ardua noche de trabajo y fue cuando escuchó el tono de su celular en el bolsillo gastado de su saco. Con el cigarrillo en sus labios y sin dejar de caminar, lo sacó con dedos temblorosos por el frío (una de las tantas cosas que odiaba de Inglaterra) y atendió con tono despreocupado.

-¿Qué quieres, Lawliet?

Una risa femenina se escuchó del otro lado del móvil.

-Tu acento sigue sonando horrible- dijo ella.

-No estoy de humor para bromas. Me estoy congelando el culo aquí afuera y quiero llegar a mi hostel.

-Te deposité lo suficiente como para que duermas en un hotel de lujo, Sierra ¿Qué demonios haces en un Hostel?

Lucas le dió otra pitada a su cigarrillo pensando en la posibilidad de dejar salir las obscenidades que planeaba decirle para que se callara pero se detuvo a medio camino. Necesitaba lo suficiente ese trabajo como para arruinarlo por su impaciencia.

-Eso no te incumbre ¿Dónde estás?

-En Japón.

Él resopló y el aire del invierno hizo que saliera vaho y humo de su boca.

-Cada día más lejos ¿Me puedes decir porqué estoy aquí, entonces?

-Porque es ahí donde tienes que estar. Necesito que te conectes conmigo esta noche, te enviaré la encriptación por mensaje cuando corte esta llamada. Tenemos que lograr que una persona sea borrada del mapa.

-Eso puedes hacerlo tu en un día, Lawliet ¿Por Qué yo?

-El Departamento de Inteligencia Japonesa estará detrás de ese nombre y muchos de ellos son hackers. Necesito de tus poderes místicos ¿sabes?

-Bien- respondió él dando un suspiro- tengo más datos sobre el caso de Driver ¿Lo recuerdas? Ese que dejaste a mi cargo para irte a _ponjalandia._

Cass rió al escuchar la última palabra y Lucas dejó escapar un bufido de impaciencia. La mano que sostenía el celular se le estaba congelando y le dió una última pitada rápida a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo y cambiar el móvil de mano.

-Me dirás lo que averiguaste cuando nos conectemos- una voz ajena a la de Cass se escuchó del otro lado y luego una respuesta rápida de la joven indicando que aguardaran- tengo que irme ahora, Sierra y por Dios Santo, vete a un hotel ¿Quieres?

-Cómo digas, Lawliet.

Estuvo a punto de cortar la llamada cuando la escuchó nombrarlo otra vez.

-¿Qué?

-Una cosa más.

Lucas detuvo sus pasos ante el cambio de tono en la voz de la joven. Era evidente de que toda intención de broma se había esfumado y ahora hablaba muy en serio. Era en esos momentos en los que él se daba cuenta de los otros motivos que lo llevaban a dejar todo atrás y arriesgarse para cumplir con los objetivos de Cass, más allá de todo el dinero que podía ganar.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Quiero que trates de conseguir información de un lugar, lo que puedas estará bien. Pero tienes que tener cuidado, Sierra, estos tipos son listos.

-Habla.

La voz de la joven se tornó más opaca y precisa, haciéndole entender que no volvería a repetirlo en esa llamada ni en la de esa noche:

-Consígueme datos sobre la Casa Wammy.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Luego de mucho tiempo he vuelto, ya saben, varias cosas del mundo adulto y el tonto bloqueo de escritor :c_**

 ** _Las cosas cambiaron un poco ahora en cuanto a perspectiva, sobre todo porque decidí arriesgarme con un personaje latinoamericano para darle un aire mucho más osado a esta historia y porque personalmente creo que no se aprovecha lo suficiente el potencial que esta clase de personajes pueden ofrecer. Por favor, siéntete libre de comentar que te ha parecido el capítulo, sobre todo la evolución en la relación de Cass y L así como también el desarrollo de Lucas Sierra como contacto relevante de nuestra detective._**

 ** _Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y nos leemos la próxima._**

 ** _PD: el nuevo capítulo de Anónimos estará aquí pronto así que estén atentos :3_**

 ** _Gracias por quedarte a esperar que actualizara y gracias por la buena onda :)_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	7. Capítulo 7- Data

La canción " _A Whiter Shade of Pale_ " de sus amados Procol Harum, resonaba en sus auriculares mientras observaba el paisaje desde la ventana del coche.

El cielo de Kanto era gris y pesado, las nubes oscuras amenazaban a los edificios más altos con su imponencia y sus promesas de lluvias. Desde su ventana, el panorama era cálido, extraño y cómodamente ajeno al mundo.

Sin embargo, dentro de su auto había una bomba de tiempo, más específicamente dos cajas con una bomba en cada una. Unas que la mayoría de las personas ignoraban pero que a su vez estaba en boca de todo el mundo; frente a sus televisores y computadoras.

Conseguirlas le había llevado bastante tiempo, el suficiente como para que ella se sintiera agotada por la falta de sueño. Sus contactos estaban ocupándose de casos que ella había dejado por resolver e ir con L, lo que hacía que tuviera que ocuparse la mayor parte del tiempo de encontrar la información que necesitaba para su hermano.

Y aún así, sentía que no había suficiente.

Encontrar a Kira seguía siendo como buscar una aguja en un pajar, incluso si reducían el número a cien. La experiencia le decía que las personas no lograban desaparecer nunca del todo, pero podían pasar tan desapercibidas como quisieran si contaban con la astucia y los recursos necesarios.

Quizás Kira tuviera ambas, quizás fuera más peligroso de lo que se atrevían a especular.

Y el miedo, uno que siempre había estado allí pero ella se había perfeccionado en ocultar, volvió a molestarla con su sutilidad: el miedo de que lastimaran a L.

Era esa sensación corrosiva la que la empujaba a hacer cosas casi imposibles para protegerlo e incluso para que se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Había aprendido a lidiar con con sus temores desde el momento que dejó el hospital, horas después de su secuestro; trató de mantener a raya el pánico para no volver a paralizarse en momentos de crisis. Desde joven fue testigo de como mordía el mundo a los ilusos, sobre todo a los niños de cuna de oro como ella, protegida contra su voluntad de la maldad de los hombres. Maldad que, en lo que respectaba a ella, había atacado a L en el pasado, mucho antes de que ella apareciera en su vida. Desde el momento en que fue consciente del dolor que había sufrido, pudo entender la oscuridad que devoraba el corazón de su hermano y se juró protegerlo a toda costa.

No siempre lo lograba, muchas veces era porque él no la dejaba; quizás porque no quería que cargara con su pasado o porque Cass trataba de superar sus recuerdos, buscando el sentido de su vida a través de él.

Ella ya no podía asegurarlo.

Un mensaje la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

" _La conversación comenzará pronto. W._ "

Cass se quitó los auriculares suspirando cansinamente y apretó el botón de llamada del teléfono a su lado. Era uno viejo, de oficina, conectado a un altavoz que le permitía escucharlo todo. Apoyó su brazo en la puerta y a su vez, su cabeza en su mano. Estaba agotada, sin dormir y muerta de hambre.

Escuchó el tono de llamada en espera mientras se llevaba varios papeles al regazo.

- _"Aquí, Agente Stevenson"._

 _-"Agente, soy L."_

Matthew Stevenson, cuarenta y tres años. Jefe del Centro de Mando del FBI en Washington. Asumió su cargo en el año 1997 luego de una encarnizada competencia con el sureño John Bates. Conocido por sus métodos poco ortodoxos en espionaje, sobre todo en lo que respectaba a sus propios camaradas. Tenía a su cargo a más de ciento cinco hackers de diferentes plataformas, ocho de ellos en la recientemente fundada Google.

Cass repasaba los datos del hombre mientras lo escuchaba hablar, buscando opciones, analizando posibles ataques a la seguridad del FBI.

 _-"Tengo motivos para pensar que Kira está en contacto con información confidencial del caso. Evidencias de eso, si me permite que sea más específico."_

 _-"Ya veo"-_ respondió Stevenson.

Podría ser el director de una de las más infames y cuestionadas organizaciones del mundo, pero sabía exactamente qué clase de hombre (o mejor dicho, qué clase de detective) era L. Respetaba su trabajo con silenciosa admiración y en su tono se evidenciaba una vaga familiaridad, rememorando casos pasados.

- _"Necesito de la ayuda de su gente. Agentes que puedan investigar a la Policía Japonesa que mantuvieron contacto conmigo y el caso."_

 _-"Entonces, necesita que vigile a los miembros de la Policía Japonesa."_

Cass se refregó los ojos para volver a releer una de las líneas del archivo. Los agentes del FBI eran buenos, pero al fin de cuentas, extranjeros. No tenían la misma facilidad de terreno que los policías de Japón o no contaban con la preparación de ella en cuanto a lo que manejarse en esa ciudad respectaba. Tarde o temprano sería inevitable que descubrieran que son investigados. Ella sólo esperaba que se dieran cuenta lo más tarde posible.

- _"En efecto...quiero que realicen una investigación exhaustiva. Especialmente a aquellos que abandonaron el caso."_

 _-"L ¿Es Kira uno de ellos?"_

 _-"Si, lo más seguro."_

 _-"Pero nosotros también estamos ocupandonos del asunto..."-_ Cass resopló divertida ante el comentario, segura de que no podían escucharla. Los americanos tenían maneras muy peculiares de "ocuparse del asunto"- _"Kira es sospechoso por la muerte de trescientos veintisiete ciudadanos americanos, la mayor cifra de todos los países."_

 _-"Comprendo su preocupación y es por eso que pido de su apoyo ¿Creen poder ayudarme con eso? "_

 _-"Sí, lo entiendo. Hagámoslo así."_

 _-"Muchas Gracias. Por favor, haga todo lo que pueda, sin poner en riesgo la credibilidad del FBI."_

Cass sonrió ante las palabras. El mensaje oculto en el tono frío del distorsionador de voz que él usaba para comunicarse: "Yo estaré vigilando lo que hacen."

Ella ya estaba en eso.

Cuando Stevenson cortó la llamada, la joven apretó el botón que le permitía hablar mientras dejaba los papeles a un lado.

-¿Haz escuchado, Cass?-preguntó L de pronto.

-Ese tipo nunca cambia. Si mal no recuerdo, fueron trescientos treinta criminales ¿Por qué te miente? ¿No quiere manchar su reputación con tres criminales que trabajaban para ellos?

-En parte. Trescientos veintisiete fueron los oficiales y en prisión. Stevenson sabe que conozco a los otros tres, sólo que no decirlo lo mantiene limpio.

-Si, tienes razón en eso.

Apoyó la cabeza en el asiento dando un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Había veces en las que no lograba comprender a las personas, por mucho que pensara conocerlas lo suficiente. No era la primera vez que creía haber nacido en el tiempo equivocado, en la sociedad equivocada al igual que L. El mundo no parecía estar preparado para ellos, todos los niños en la casa Wammy eran prueba de eso. Las mentes brillantes eran entrenadas para servir a los demás, sin posibilidad de decidir sobre su propia inteligencia.

Pensar en Wammy le dió un dolor fugaz en el pecho, de esos que siempre sentía cuando estaba preocupada por alguien o algo.

" _¿Cómo lo estará haciendo?"_

-Cass- volvió a decir su hermano.

La joven abrió los ojos y miró a la nada.

-Dime.

-Tres agentes del centro de Investigación Japonesa dejaron hoy sus puestos de trabajo. Presentaron su renuncia.

-Comprendo.

-Dicen que no pueden confiar en alguien que no da su nombre ni su rostro. Mientras que ellos son quienes toman todo el riesgo.

Cass volvió a refregarse los ojos, obligándose a permanecer enfocada.

-Seamos sinceros, L. A mí tampoco me gustaría si estuviera en su lugar. Y además, no es la primera vez que algo así te sucede. Muchos agentes han renunciado a los casos en los que te presentas.

-Creo que puedes entender la diferencia de este en particular.

-Claro que sí, mejor detective del mundo. Excelente observación.

-Tus sospechas eran acertadas, Cass. Ahora que la jugada está hecha, hay que esperar la nueva jugada de Kira.

-Y evitar que el FBI y la Policía Japonesa te encuentren por él.

-Tengo confianza en ti. Sé que harás un buen trabajo. Sin embargo, si necesitas algún tipo de ayuda, por favor, no dudes en decirme.

Cass sonrió.

-No te preocupes, L ¿Algo más?

-Me gustaría que mantuvieras bajo vigilancia a estos tres agentes que renunciaron el día de hoy, antes de que el FBI comience a investigarlos.

La joven volvió a suspirar al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba para sentarse mejor. Adiós a las próximas horas de sueño que había planeado tener cuando llegara al hotel. Tendría que hacerse con una buena carga de café y paciencia para enfrentar esa mañana.

-Yo me encargo- respondió, tratando de que su hermano no notara el cansancio en su voz- te veo en media hora.

Si le enviaba un mensaje a Lucas estaría arriesgando demasiado, no sin su número asegurado. Y estaba segura de que si lo hacía se ganaría un par de insultos del hombre, quien se tomaba muy mal las irresponsabilidades como esa en trabajos clasificados.

Dios sabía cuál era su problema con respecto al trabajo, con respecto a todo en realidad. Pero lo quisiera o no, Cass sólo sabía que podía confiar en él para hacerlo. Era uno de sus contactos más fieles y para su pesar, sólo él sabía porqué daba tanto de sí mismo para cumplir con los trabajos de Cass.

Dejó el celular a un costado, desechando la posibilidad de comunicarse con él. No tenía más remedio que esperar a que él la llamara.

* * *

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra**_

No.

Lucas Sierra no era un detective.

De hecho, esa clase de nombre o idea solía molestarle si se le era atribuida. No era que los odiara, aunque tampoco les agradaba; pero manejaba una forzada interacción con los de su clase.

No. Lucas Sierra tampoco era un hacker.

Lo cual era irónico, teniendo en cuenta que era uno de los principales contactos de la infame y temida Cass; y como era de esperarse, que se insinuara que lo fuera también lo enojaba.

Lo que hacía de ese hombre alguien especial era ser simplemente él.

Lucas _sabía cosas;_ muchas más cosas que la gente promedio, producto de años tras años de incansable lectura en su trabajo como librero en una pequeña tienda de Buenos Aires. La letras y el tiempo le habían enseñado a ser tan sigiloso como un espía y tan dedicado como un detective. Los motivos por las cuales se dedicaba a meter sus narices en casos atípicos cuando podría tener una vida apacible en su tienda era algo que nadie sabía y Lucas se aseguraba de que se mantuviera así mucho tiempo.

Cass era una de las pocas personas a las que le dedicaba todo su tiempo, en parte por el pago, en parte por su misteriosa causa. Sabía que no estaba bromeando cuando le habló de la casa Wammy, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de escucharla tan seria cuando hablaba de trabajo.

Razón por la que el caso que lo había llevado hasta Inglaterra se hizo secundario, poniendo gran parte de su atención a ese misterioso orfanato oculto en algún lugar de Gran Bretaña. Estaba un poco decepcionado a decir verdad; conocía a Cass lo suficiente como para saber que si dejaba los casos a sus contactos para irse a Japón era porque algo pasaba y era grave. Kira, naturalmente y Lucas sintió una sutil molestia en el pecho ante el reproche. Le hubiera gustado poder participar de ese caso, aunque sea como el tonto repartidor de información que era en la realidad. Pero jamás admitiría que también era porque quería ver a Cass desenvolverse en cosas como esas.

Pensar que podría llegar a tener un poco de admiración por su trabajo a tan corta edad también lo enojaba.

Mientras tanto, tendría que conformarse con la petición que ella le había dado. La Casa Wammy parecía ser un dolor en el culo para la detective así que estaba dispuesto a tomárselo con más seriedad de la acostumbrada. Quizás estuviera relacionado a Kira en alguna manera compleja que él aún no sabía pero mientras tanto le quedaba investigar lo que pudiera. Parecía que iba a estar alejado de los interrogatorios en callejones y los golpes para sacar información...por el momento al menos.

Casi por costumbre de su cuerpo más que por voluntad propia, su mano se metió en el bolsillo de su saco para sacar un paquete de cigarrillos a medida que salía del restaurante en el que había estado leyendo.

Tendría que descartar buscar en internet, al menos por ahora. Quizás fuera más fácil, con una IP encriptada, por supuesto, pero apenas les llegara el dato de que alguien sin rostro preguntaba sobre ellos, harían sonar las alarmas mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Lo básico serviría, datos que uno podría encontrar sin mucho esfuerzo para contactarlos; trabajar casi como un detective privado rastreando los hoteluchos donde se esconde la mujer de un ricachón y su amante.

Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios mientras observaba el cielo gris y aburrido de un país igual de insulso para él.

Como él, evidentemente, no era ningún niño prodigio, huérfano y con deseos de salvar al mundo, usaba lo único que podía conectarlo con todo ese ambiente: Cass.

Las preguntas fueron precisas y de respuestas cortas; las suficientes como para no generar sospechas en el momento en que Wammy supiera que estaba siendo observado. Un paso en falso y todas las responsabilidades recaería sobre Cass; tenía que ser cuidadoso.

Así que por el momento, las respuestas de la joven y la información ordinaria tenían que bastar para guiarlo a algo más profund. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era lo que esperaba encontrar y tenía la sospecha de que ella tampoco lo sabía. Pero, el tiempo le había enseñado que las corazonadas de la detective no eran cosa de broma, demostrando tener una excelente intuición.

Y era por gente como Cass, que él estaría dispuesto a arriesgar su pellejo; porque desde ese Noviembre del año 1993, ya no le quedaba nada más para perder.

Con el cigarrillo en su boca, Lucas se acomodó el cuello de su saco para protegerse del frío hostil, buscando borrar recuerdos que de todos modos lo acosarían en su cama esa noche.

Y bajo ese frío de Londres, anunciando nieblas y lluvias, comenzó a dirigirse hacia el Departamento de Registros de la ciudad.

* * *

 **Kantou, Japón**

Cass entró a la habitación donde trabajaba L con las dos cajas apiladas sobre sus brazos y dando un resoplido por el esfuerzo. No eran tremendamente pesadas, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia cargar con ellos luego de doce horas sin descansar justamente para poder llenarlas de archivos.

-Srta Lawliet-la saludó Watari mientras la veía entrar- déjeme asistirla con eso.

L, a diferencia de su tutor, apenas pareció notar la llegada de ella y no volteó a verla incluso cuando protestaba con el mayor para llevar su peso hasta la mesa de té que había a pocos metros. Su mirada parecía enfocarse en los papeles de su mano, atenta y escrutadora, como si las setenta y dos horas en las que no durmió en lo absoluto realmente no hicieran la diferencia.

-No te escucho muy bien ¿ Te has pasado toda la noche despierta?- preguntó él sin darse la vuelta.

Cass se quitó un mechón rebelde de cabello de su rostro, obligándose a recordar que tenía que sacarse ese odioso color en algún momento. Estuvo tentada de dejarlo todo y acostarse en su regazo. El sólo rememorar esos pequeños momentos de intimidad le erizaba la piel y tuvo que contenerse para no correr directamente hacia donde estaba él.

En su lugar, decidió interpretar su papel de hermana discreta y relajada, uno que tanto odiaba.

-Oh, me escuchaste. Pensé que podía llegar a caerse el edificio y apenas lo notarías.

-Me han enviado información nueva hace menos de cinco minutos. Creí que dedicar mi atención a esto sería prudente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y que es?

-El listado de agentes de la Policía Japonesa que intervinieron en el caso hasta el momento. Incluyendo a quienes se fueron esta mañana, son un total de…-

-Ciento catorce, sí- interrumpió ella con una sonrisa- quien sea que te haya dado ese juguete para llamar tu atención, debe saber que no es suficiente para atrapar a alguien.

-Fue Stevenson, poco después de cortar la llamada.

-Con más razón entonces.

Atraído por las palabras de Cass, L se dió vuelta para vela. No pareció sorprenderse demasiado por las cajas a su lado y la sonrisa altanera de la joven.

-Explícate- le pidió.

-Eso fue lo que el FBI te dió- dijo ella señalando los papeles en la mano de L y esparcidos por el suelo bajo sus pies descalzos. Luego hizo un movimiento suave con la cabeza, señalando las dos cajas- y esto es lo que te traje yo.

Pudo notar que por un momento L estuvo a punto de reír. Siempre era algo extraño en él. como si estuviera tratando de detener un estornudo o parecido a cuando el té estaba demasiado caliente y daba un sorbo distraído. A Cass le llevó un tiempo largo entender que era, sólo porque lo había visto reír con intensidad una vez, sólo una, cuando ella dijo su nombre varios días después de su secuestro.

-Cass ¿Cuántas leyes pasaste por alto para traer todo eso?-le preguntó.

-Menos de las que piensas- respondió ella sentándose en el sofá con gesto cansino- joder, muchas menos de las que yo pensé. Dios, necesito un café.

-En un momento- intervino Watari al escucharla, mientras preparaba el café de L con inusitada paciencia.

-¿Cómo encontraste esos datos?- continuó L mientras dejaba los papeles sobre el suelo y la miraba.

-Buscando. Nada de todo esto es realmente algo super secreto...bueno, puede que quizás un veinte por ciento sí lo sea. Pero el punto es que es información valiosa.

-Presiento que el otro ochenta por ciento es igual de clasificado.

Cass se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo una expresión de descarada sorpresa.

-Realmente, L ¿No confías en mis habilidades? Me siento insultada.

-Es justamente porque conozco lo que eres capaz de hacer, que dije lo que dije- replicó él, levantándose del suelo para caminar hacia ella y las cajas que la llevaron hasta allí- ¿Leíste esto?

-No aún. Pero sé lo básico. La policía cuenta con hombres de buena reputación; aunque guardan sus secretos como todos los demás, déjame decirte desde ahora que ninguno parece sospechoso. Nos espera una búsqueda complicada.

-Nadie dijo que sería simple- dijo L mientras seguía leyendo la primera carpeta que sacó de la caja sobre la Policía- desafortunadamente, necesitamos tiempo para encontrar la infiltración y es justamente tiempo de lo que carecemos.

Cass desvió la mirada cuando Watari se le acercó para darle una taza con café, rebosante y humeante, listo para mantenerla despierta un par de horas.

-Esto es bastante clasificado- murmuró L entre dientes.

-Oye, si vas a investigar a la policía, hazlo bien. También te recomiendo que le des una mirada a los archivos del FBI, en la otra caja. Stevenson no enviará a gente novata; son agentes capacitados.

-La mayoría de las muertes son en su país, no me extraña. Quiere demostrar que puede manejar la situación.

-Ni siquiera podemos manejarla nosotros, L.

Eso pareció afectar a su hermano de una manera más intensa de la que hubiera deseado, porque instantáneamente su expresión se oscureció. Cass se arrepintió de haber hablado apenas terminó de hacerlo y no pudo evitar morderse el labio por tremenda estupidez.

Conocía a L, que las cosas escaparan de su control era algo que no soportaba y que se lo hicieran notar, mucho menos. Hacía que se tomara las cosas con mucha más seriedad y eso no era bueno para él, ni para ella ni para el caso.

-Acaba de hablar con Stevenson hace una hora ¿Puedo preguntar cómo es que tiene ya un aproximado de agentes y sus fichas tan pronto?- preguntó Watari en una esquina del cuarto, en el pequeño carro que llevaba dulces de todo tipo.

-Es porque él ya tenía una lista de agentes listos para intervenir-respondió L, al parecer, levemente recuperado de las palabras de su hermana- probablemente no para investigar a la policía pero sí para al menos comenzar a hacer algo.

-No sería un buen director si no tuviera, al menos, nueve posibilidades para aumentar su seguridad y recursos- continuó Cass, luego de darle un sorbo a su taza- lo único que hice fue ponerme en su lugar y ver qué podría hacer.

-Explicado en esos términos, tiene sentido. Es algo que yo haría.

Ella dió otro sorbo mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijos en Watari, quien les había dado la espalda para ordenar la vajilla esparcida en el carrito. Pero qué habilidoso ancianito que era.

No se atrevería a especular que supiera lo que estaba planeando desde tan pronto, pero estaba al tanto del riesgo que eso equivalía. Estaba tratando de hacer las preguntas correctas a sus espaldas; sólo esperaba que funcionara.

L le extendió tres carpetas que había sacado de la caja y ella se vió obligada a dejar a un lado sus especulaciones y tomarlas.

-Ellos son los tres policías de los que te hablé. Quería que le pusieras especial atención, si eso está bien para tí.

-Claro.

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, en menos de un día tendremos que lidiar con agentes del FBI e investigadores de la policía japonesa. A partir de ahora, todo se volverá más complicado. Si tampoco me equivoco, Kira sabrá todo esto.

-Mientras no sepa tu nombre, nada puede ir demasiado mal- replicó Cass con un suspiro-pero que juego tan divertido que están haciendo, chicos.

-Sí. Y ya sabes lo mucho que me desagrada perder. Hay que apresurarse- dijo L mientras volvía a su lugar frente a la computadora, con un par de carpetas extras en su mano.

Ella se quedó súbitamente perpleja por el tono que su hermano dijo esas palabras; en su mente se agolparon miles de razones por las cuales se tomaría el caso de manera tan personal, apenas transcurridos días desde que inició la investigación.

Tendría que vigilarlo un poco más, si eso era posible.

Watari se acercó nuevamente al sofá en donde estaba sentada y posó un platito repleto de dulces y torta sobre la caja más cercana a ella.

-¿Su informante tiene algo?- preguntó Watari.

Cass mordisqueó una uña, fingiendo estar sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Bastardo, algo intuía. Tenía una extraña manera de hacer ver inofensivas todas las advertencias que salían de su boca.

-No, nada aún y esperemos que siga así- _"Por tu bien, espera que siga así" -_ si encuentra algo es porque lo intentaron.

Su otra mano jugueteó con su móvil distraídamente, su cuerpo de pronto un poco más despierto que durante su viaje en el auto. En parte por la alarma, en parte porque sabía que no podía permitirse bajar la guardia ahora.

" _¿Dónde te metiste, Lucas?_ "


	8. Capítulo 8- Experimento

No era un buen día.

Lo cual sería considerado algo normal, teniendo en cuenta de que un asesino con aparentes poderes sobrenaturales estaba sembrando el terror entre los criminales y Japón. Decir que hacía lo mismo con los ciudadanos sería mentir; ella podía ver las incipientes muestras de apoyo que la sociedad le daba a Kira, sólo para inflar aún más el ego de ese bastardo. Ya ni siquiera se esmeraban en ocultarlo, sobre todo los jóvenes; niños de la edad de ella admirando a alguien que no parecía tener remordimiento alguno en matar a los que consideraba malvados.

Muchos de esos seguidores no tenía idea del porcentaje entre esos criminales asesinados que realmente eran inocentes.

Y al parecer, Kira tampoco tenía idea de eso.

Aunque eso pareciera ser suficiente como para llamar a ese, precisamente un mal día, realmente no era la causa general.

Cass estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por tratar de llevarle el ritmo a su hermano y no era tan fácil como aparentaba a pesar de los años que llevaba conociéndolo. No tenía la inteligencia innata de su hermano, pero lo intentaba; tampoco tenía su anormal resistencia al sueño aunque sacrificaba horas de descanso para vigilarlo.

La joven, que en ese momento estaba sentada en su cama y acababa de cortar una llamada telefónica, se llevó una mano a sus cabellos despeinados en un intento por acomodarlos.

Ella no era como L y le daba gracias a Dios por eso.

Watari la había llamado pocos segundos atrás, le había dicho que él se negaba a dormir y comenzaba a perderse en el silencio, apenas contestando a las preguntas del director. El anciano no necesitaba hacerle una jodida llamada para eso, lo veía; se pasaba horas junto a él y también notaba el cambio. Ese había sido el único momento en el que pudo cerrar los ojos y ahora L se venía abajo.

No era idiota; sabía que esas cosas pasarían y precisamente era una de las razones por las cuales estaba allí. Pero eso no quitaba el sentimiento de ira que se acumulaba en su pecho al darse cuenta de las cosas.

Nadie allí se preocupaba realmente por L, ni siquiera Watari. Él era el instrumento más importante para combatir el crimen en el mundo pero era sólo eso, una herramienta. Prolongaban su vida útil como con cualquier otra máquina, pulían sus superficies y lubricaban sus engranajes, pero no hacían nada con el interior. El día en que él fallara sería descartado y reemplazado. Estaba segura, jodidamente segura.

Wammy era la fábrica de los juguetes perfectos; lo sabía porque había vivido allí. Cada niño era especial a su manera y cada uno tenía una habilidad que podía ser explotada. La ley de la casa era "Todos sirven para algo" y Cass lo odiaba. Lo odió desde el principio y aún lo hacía. Había estado en ese lugar lo suficiente como para desarrollar sus habilidades con la tecnología y el tráfico de información pero no entraba en el perfil de los genios del orfanato. En un tiempo había estado decepcionada de eso, ahora lo agradecía.

Suspiró antes de teclear un rápido mensaje de: "Enseguida bajo" al celular del anciano antes de levantarse de su cama dando un gruñido de cansancio.

Recordaba una helada mañana de Enero, en Corea; el frío se metía en sus huesos cuando presenciaba en silencio como Watari y L conversaban bajo la nieve y frente a restos humeantes de una casa antigua. Con el frío también había llegado la sospecha y con la sospecha, el miedo.

Decidir espiar la Casa Wammy no fue una decisión fácil y en parte se debía justamente a que ella estaba aterrada. Tenía una vaga idea de las consecuencias que podría ocasionar tanto a ella como a Lucas en caso de ser expuestos; y también tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrar.

Porque sabía que Watari ocultaba cosas bajo esa fachada de hombre respetable. Levantó desde sus cimientos una casa dedicada a la educación de las mentes más prestigiosas del mundo para salvar a la humanidad de su propia crueldad. Cass sería una idiota si no tomaba en serio a ese hombre.

Lo supo desde el momento en que lo vió allí en Corea, tantos años atrás.

Para cuando llegó a la habitación de su hermanastro, Watari ya la estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Lawliet- la recibió.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza a medida que ataba sus largos cabellos en un rodete.

-Lamento haberla molestado. Sé que sólo la escuchará a usted- continuó.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes- le respondió la joven- yo me encargo. Déjanos solos por favor.

El anciano asintió antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida del pasillo; Cass no puso la mano en la puerta hasta que no vió desaparecer su silueta de la esquina. Suspiró y trató de despejar su cabeza antes de entrar.

Quizás, la razón por la cual quería investigar a Wammy, era porque deseaba salvar a L de todo eso, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Abrió la puerta y la luz intensa, que no era del sol de la tarde sino más bien de la pantalla de la computadora, le hizo entrecerrar los ojos unos segundos.

L, como era de esperarse, estaba sentado en el suelo y rodeado de papeles, muchos de ellos provenientes de las cajas no muy lejos de él. Había revisado esas carpetas durante horas, una y otra vez; Cass ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de habérselas dado.

-Sé que seguramente pareceré una especie de madre amargada pero: afuera hace un día muy bonito ¿Por qué no sales y descansas un poco?

Él ni siquiera le contestó, permaneció observando la pantalla en silencio. Cass suspiró de nuevo y trató de calmarse. Podía jurar que llevaban esa lucha de voluntades hacia años pero él siempre lograba que Cass se sintiera insegura cada vez.

-Mejor aún ¿Por qué no duermes?

-No necesito dormir- le respondió L- aún puedo trabajar productivamente y…-

-Tu cerebro puede hacerlo, pero tu cuerpo no. Eres humano, L.

-Estoy al tanto de eso.

-Si estás al tanto de eso entonces me dejas suponer que no quieres dormir por puro capricho- replicó ella.

-No tengo control alguno sobre tus conclusiones, Cass.

La joven luchó con cada célula de su cuerpo para no resoplar de frustración. Si bien sabía que L apenas reaccionaría a eso, generar sentimientos negativos en ella era algo que le desagradaba; y aunque eso probablemente significaba que podría ser más cooperativo, la verdad es que con él era todo lo contrario. Mientras más molesta se veía, más se cerraba a ella. Había tardado años en entenderlo y habían sido años difíciles para ambos.

De modo que se obligó a mantener una postura relajada antes de continuar:

-Las horas que llevas pensando en posibilidades no servirán de nada si no descansas un poco. Al menos por un momento.

L no contestó pero ella ya no lo necesitaba. Había dado con la solución desde el momento en que entró a la habitación pero había luchado contra la posibilidad con toda las fuerzas que poseía. Sólo una cosa podría funcionar y eso era la facilidad con la que era tentada a terminar en sus brazos o ansiar su contacto. El recordatorio de cuantas horas se había pasado sin dormir no surtían efecto alguno en él a menos que fuera ella quien se lo mencionaba, con ese poder extraño y terrorífico que poseía para hacerle saber que era humano. Se negó al miedo a pesar de sentirlo en su pecho a medida que caminaba hacia él en el silencio; sentía el pánico arremolinarse en ella pero no le prestó atención, lo intentó.

Eso ya no se trataba de Cass y su incapacidad de aceptar sus sentimientos; esto era sobre L y como podía salvarlo de su propio abismo existencial, que lo consumía día a día.

Se aseguró de que sus pasos fueran evidentes, a él no le gustaba que lo sorprendieran con una cercanía sigilosa, de modo que arrastró sus pies lo suficiente como para advertirle que el contacto era inminente. Aún así, cuando apoyó su mano suavemente en el hombro masculino, pudo sentir la tensión en su cuerpo acompañado de un temblor imperceptible.

-L- susurró ella.

-Intento trabajar, Cass- insistió él, dejando en claro que no volvería a funcionar la cercanía de días atrás para convencerlo de darse un baño. Sin embargo, eso no desanimó a la joven, no cuando ella había notado la debilidad en la voz de L, no tan demandante como acostumbraba cuando estaba incómodo.

Cass decidió arriesgarse, no sin temor, a depositar un beso sobre los cabellos negros de L a medida que lo rodeaba con sus brazos y se arrodillaba a sus espaldas. Trataba de ser lo más suave posible para evitarle cualquier incomodidad y lo sintió responder no sin antes resistirse un poco. Había veces en las que no podía creer que ese hombre frágil en sus brazos fuera el mismo que la había besado con tanta necesidad y pasión unas semanas atrás.

L no la rechazó y Cass lo tomó como una buena señal, siempre esperando por sus reacciones para retirarse enseguida en caso de ser oportuno. Todo en ella gritaba de deseos por sumergirse en su abrazo y sus labios hasta olvidar todo lo demás pero hizo su buen uso de las mentiras para aparentar un autocontrol que no tenía.

-Esto es importante, no puedo descansar- dijo él mientras relajaba su cuerpo un poco más.

-Esto también es importante- susurró Cass- nosotros lo somos.

Sabía que no era realmente cierto. Ambos no estaban matando gente con habilidades misteriosas en busca de una utopía, pero eso no significaba que no fuera peligroso. Cass se sentía impulsada por una fuerza egoísta cada vez que se acercaba de esa manera al hombre que amaba, le hacía decir cosas que quizás no quería o desear momentos que eran imposibles,para un hombre como L, cumplir en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, ella se conformaba con la esperanza de que algún día fuera así y que la culpa que la atormentaba cada vez que lo tocaba desapareciera de su vida por completo.

-Me decepciona que no comprendas que depende mucha gente de este caso, casi todos en el planeta dependen de que yo pueda encontrar a Kira cuanto antes.

Ella se mordió el labio, para tratar de evitar las palabras de reproche. No iba a negar a Kira, sería una idiota si lo hiciera y eso definitivamente haría que sus esfuerzos por acercarse a L hubieran sido en vano.

-No te estoy pidiendo que dejes el mundo atrás. Sólo necesito que vengas conmigo.

Esperó, ignorando la molesta sensación de culpa que le llenaba el pecho, aún rodeando el cuerpo del joven con sus brazos. No tenía otra opción, L no podía rechazarla cuando ella se acercaba de esa manera así como también sabía que Cass no lo hacía a menudo, no desde que murieron sus padres.

-Por favor- volvió a pedir ella.

-No me trates como si fuera un niño- pidió él, casi inconsciente de su propia voz.

-No lo hago- le respondió la joven cerca de su oído- tú eres el que tiene que dejar de tratarme como si fuera una amenaza.

L dudaba.

Las manos masculinas se congelaron sobre el teclado, incapaces de poder pensar en un nombre que investigar desde su base de datos. Hacia ya un par de horas que los rostros de agentes del FBI y de la Policía comenzaron a confundirse en su memoria o sus dedos temblaban demasiado al repasar las hojas; no importaba cuando azucar hubiera consumido hasta el momento, presentía el inevitable cansancio en sus huesos. Pero se obligaba a seguir, confiado en que Kira se le estaba riendo frente a sus narices. No soportaba aquello, lo enloquecía; lo llenaba de tanta ira que a veces se quedaba quieto en la oscuridad, buscando reprimir esa actitud primigenia tan impropia de su pensamiento e inteligencia.

Un beso de Cass, suave y cálido contra la piel descubierta de su cuello casi lo hizo saltar de su lugar; apagó sus pensamientos como si su cuerpo hubiera estado conectado a la corriente y ella hubiese generado una explosión. De pronto se sintió agotado, febril y aturdido. El menudo cuerpo de su compañera apoyado a sus espaldas era, a su parecer, lo único que evitaba que se desplomara en el suelo. Fue consciente por primera vez en horas que poseía, de hecho, un cuerpo hecho de carne y que este estaba rogando por un descanso. Los brazos que lo sostenían eran suaves y el perfume dulce y floral de Cass invadió sus sentidos al recostar su cabeza en el hueco que había entre su mentón y su cuello. Algunos mechones rubios de la joven comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas sobre las mejillas y él exhaló con fuerza, como si hubiera contenido el aire en sus pulmones todo ese tiempo.

La escuchó reír con suavidad y apretarlo aún más contra ella; la sensación era deliciosa, tanto que L cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo de manera inconsciente.

Cass era, ciertamente, una amenaza. Por más que lo ocultara, él sabía que había algo dentro de ella que disfrutaba del juego macabro en el que se encontraban; la joven buscaba apretar los botones correctos en el autocontrol del detective a sabiendas de que era la única que podía hacerlo sin sufrir las consecuencias...al menos las que terminaban con alguien lastimado.

Y en el mismo momento en que creía que podía estar cerca de ella, Cass se alejaba. Lo dejaba solo otra vez y eso lo aterraba.

-Ven conmigo a la cama, L- susurró ella.

Todo en el cuerpo de él se sentía muy cálido y suave.

-Si lo hago me vas a odiar.

-No.

-Mientes.

-No miento- ella dió un beso cerca de su oreja, tan invasivo, repentino y tentador que L quiso gritar- no puedo.

Esas eran las charlas que compartían años atrás, al resguardo de una habitación en penumbras. Él las recordaba muy bien porque eran los momentos en que Cass dejaba de ser una mentirosa con el mundo y se revelaba a su mirada. L sabía que pagaría caro el dominio que tenía sobre la jovencita apenas la conoció; ahora, cuando era ella quien lo hacía temblar como una hoja por el contacto, no pudo evitarlo.

-Ven- insistió ella.

-Está bien.

Cass condujo al detective por el pasillo de hotel, tomando firmemente su mano mientras caminaba. Cada paso que daba hacía que su corazón se acelerara por la euforia y una sensación de victoria. También había miedo; porque la tentación que vivía en ella se revolvía furiosa en su interior, alimentada por el contacto que habían compartido minutos atrás. Usaba todo su autocontrol para mantenerse tranquila, no queriendo arruinar la conexión que había logrado para que él pudiera dormir.

Había decidido no pensar en las consecuencias; L había intentado mantenerse lejos porque sabía que luego ella se sentiría culpable por la cercanía. El fantasma del desprecio que sus padres le habían dedicado poco antes del secuestro cuando la descubrieron en los brazos de L aún la perseguía.

A él le importaba muy poco en ese momento, teniendo mucho más en claro que ella la falsedad que era su hermandad en la familia; pero la convivencia que vino después y la clara determinación de Cass para marcar la diferencia lo habían hecho replantearse la situación.

Cass podía sentir la mirada de L fija en ella, seguramente buscando analizar el porqué de un comportamiento tan íntimo, justo de ella, quien se esforzaba por mantener una distancia prudente. Pero cuando hubieron llegado hasta la habitación de la joven, sus pensamientos volvieron a ceder dando paso a una sincera curiosidad por ver qué es lo que planeaba hacer la joven ahora. No tuvo que esperar demasiado a medida que ella habría la puerta y lo hacía entrar sin mucha ceremonia.

-Una hora- dijo él.

-Dormirás tres- susurró ella mientras tomaba el brazo de L con ambas manos y lo acercaba a la cama con suavidad.

-Considero que es una exageración.

-Yo creo que es saludable. Tres horas, L no menos.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo observó con tranquilidad, aún con sus manos en el brazo del detective. Él se quedó donde estaba.

-¿Es necesario que deba dormir en la posición que consideras correcta?- le preguntó. Aún no podía quitarse de encima la vaga sensación de calidez que lo envolvía desde que ella lo abrazó. Habían compartido ese gesto varias veces pero en muy pocas ocasiones ella lo volvía algo tan íntimo. Le quedó en la piel como un mal presentimiento pero no estaba muy seguro de que quisiera quitárselo.

-Lo es. Quiero abrazarte.

Si Cass era capaz de decirle eso de manera tan suelta en el silencio de la habitación era porque realmente necesitaba de eso, L comprendió. Ella volvió a pararse frente a él con un brillo diferente en sus ojos que el detective reconocía de tiempos anteriores. Dejó que ella lo abrazara dócilmente, aspirando el aroma dulce de los cabellos femeninos y apoyando su rostro en el hombro pequeño de Cass. Se sentía cansado, muy cansado pero era demasiado testarudo como para decirlo; aún así, los movimientos suaves de la joven estaban logrando adormecerlo, envuelto en la delicadeza de su cuerpo. Le dolía la cercanía porque todo era demasiado bonito, L sentía una tímida aversión a esos momentos de felicidad porque sabía que nunca duraban lo suficiente o quizás él nunca se saciaba del todo. Esa oportunidad no era la excepción.

Cass volvió a regalarle un beso fugaz en el cuello, casi imperceptible pero que le puso la piel de gallina.

-En los labios- pidió él, vomitando su deseo antes de poder detenerse. Estaba cansado de pretender que no lo quería y de la molestia en su estómago que le generaba esa situación.

Ella lo observó fijamente en la semioscuridad del cuarto antes de acceder, apoyó sus labios sobre los de él y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, como si hubiera estado conteniéndolo todo ese rato. L cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la sensación lo golpeó y no perdió tiempo para profundizar el beso.

Le aterraba lo mucho que necesitaba de ella y sin embargo no era suficiente para alejarla. Esas sensaciones los fascinaban y podría pasar horas buscándole un sentido a aquello sin siquiera importarle si obtenía buenos resultados o no.

Cass le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella, ambos cayendo sobre la cama a sus espaldas. L se apoyó sobre un brazo para no aplastarla y con su mano libre la tomó del cuello con suavidad para obligarla a abrir más sus labios para él. La sensación del cuerpo bajo él era extraña, casi irreal pero el calor y los labios eran muy reales. Eran Cass, la única mujer que él quería y por la cual haría lo que fuera por proteger.

Cass estuvo a punto de susurrarle " _te amo_ " pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta y fingió que nunca pensó en decirlas. Comprendía todo aquello muy bien, demasiado bien para su gusto. Conocí las circunstancias que los rodeaban; lo que causaba que el dolor en su pecho no se fuera por más que lo tuviera en sus brazos en ese momento, probando el dulzor de sus labios.

Ambos se separaron, necesitando el aire que antes parecía superfluo en la intimidad. Cass lo miró a los ojos, fascinada por ese misterio en ellos a pesar de tantos años juntos.

-Duerme- susurró ella dulcemente, trazando las facciones del rostro del hombre con su mano- yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

L asintió lentamente, curiosamente saciado por el momento, se corrió sólo lo suficiente para no aplastarla con su cuerpo pero sin alejarse de ella. Cass comenzó a recorrer sus cabellos con sus dedos mientras susurraba pequeñas palabras tranquilizadoras al oído de L. El sueño no tardó en ganarle, sus manos aferradas a la camisa de Cass en un puño, un dedo índice del joven trazando círculos en la piel expuesta del vientre femenino.

Cass era una amenaza pero a L no le daba miedo en lo absoluto.

Cass despertó con una sensación vaga de frío y soledad en su cama. Por un momento pensó en no haber sido demasiado brusca y despertar a su hermano, ya de por sí con un sueño bastante ligero; pero luego se dió cuenta de que todo se sentía demasiado frío en la habitación y la calidez en su mano había desaparecido.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dió cuenta de lo que sucedía. L no estaba allí.

Abrió su celular para observar la hora y ahogó una maldición; había dormido menos de dos horas y sólo Dios sabía si eso era cierto. En lo que a Cass respectaba, se había quedado dormida mucho antes que él y podría haberla dejado allí sin descansar en lo absoluto. No sería la primera vez que pasaba y eso la ponía furiosa.

Se levantó de la cama dando un salto y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se sentía avergonzada, después de todo lo que había hecho para convencerlo de que durmiera un poco con ella, L terminó engañándola como si nada. Sus preocupaciones no habían hecho más que aumentar, sabiendo que ahora L era capaz de usar su ingenio para hacerle creer lo que ella quería creer. La enfermaban de enojo esas estrategias de su hermanastro, tan sutiles que le hacían caer sin el menor esfuerzo.

Abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar hasta la habitación del detective cuando Watari casi choca con ella.

-Señorita Lawliet- comenzó- hemos recibido una llamada urgente de las autoridades en el caso. Han habido más muertes.

-Bien- contestó ella pasando una mano sobre su rostro para terminar de despertarse y también, quitarse un poco el enojo que la dominaba-¿Es por eso que L se ha levantado?

-Hace unos pocos minutos, me pidió que también viniera por usted. Quiere que vea las evidencias.

Cass asintió antes de seguirlo hasta la habitación, buscando despejar su mente de los temas personales antes de meterse de lleno en el caso nuevamente. Sabía que por más enfadada que estuviera, no tenía sentido un desplante frente a él en ese momento y con información nueva a mano. Por más que le preocupara la salud del detective, Kira era más importante. No podía perder el tiempo protestando mientras ese asesino continuara suelto en Japón y estaba segura de que L tampoco descansaría, por mucho que ella lo intentara.

Cuando ambos entraron a la habitación, L ya estaba observando desde la pantalla de su computadora a la reunión de agentes que esperaban a que estuvieran todos. Al verlos pasar, apretó el botón que apagaba su micrófono antes de mirarla.

-Lamento no haber cumplido con el tiempo que estipulaste para descansar, Cass. Pero ha surgido información nueva, espero que lo comprendas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó con voz calma, tratando de que Watari no prestara demasiada atención a sus palabras.

L le sonrió a medida que asentía lentamente.

-Me siento más atento y el cansancio general ha disminuído favorablemente. Podré estar activo más horas gracias a eso.

Cass no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa a pesar de como se sentía, imposible para la joven ignorar el poder que la expresión del detective generaba en ella.

-Un simple gracias bastará- le respondió a medida que se sentaba en el suelo cerca de él- ¿Cuáles son las evidencias?

L le extendió una carpeta pequeña mientras observaba la pantalla y Cass la tomó con curiosidad. El interior sólo llevaba seis fichas de criminales y un par de fotos. Una foto era de un pentagrama dibujado en la pared de una celda, posiblemente hecha con sangre si sus ojos no la engañaban; otra foto mostraba una carta hecha presurosamente y con palabras de miedo y extraña admiración hacia Kira, mientras que la última foto mostraban el cuerpo de un hombre desplomado sobre el suelo del baño.

-Seis hombres murieron en el transcurso de estas horas, tres de ellos en circunstancias sospechosas. Lo único que me hace pensar que fue Kira es el patrón del ataque al corazón- dijo L- observa la nota y dime que opinas.

La joven hizo lo que le pidió y releyó la pequeña nota una y otra vez, cada vez que lo hacía su ceño se fruncía por la concentración.

-Esto no tiene mucho sentido- murmuró- parece que tenía miedo de que Kira lo encontrara.

-Y fue lo que pasó- contestó él a medida que se paraba y la observaba - ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

Cass se encogió de hombros y miró las otras fotografías. Un pentagrama era extraño, no iba con el perfil que ella había hecho para Kira en lo absoluto y el hombre muerto en los baños sólo servían para aumentar la sensación de que algo iba mal.

-¿Quiere alejarnos de nuestras hipótesis?- se atrevió a aventurar. Teniendo en cuenta de que el asesino estuviera entre ellos, parecía ser una buena opción, sin embargo, la mirada de L parecía no coincidir en lo absoluto.

-Mira mejor la situación, Cass. Se que hay algo que no estás tomando en cuenta.

Ella resopló y volvió a prestar atención a las tres imágenes, su mente comenzó a repasar las variables que hacían de esas tres muertes algo peculiar en el modus operandi de Kira, algo que lo hizo salir de su ceremonial marca registrada. El pentagrama, la carta, el baño; una de esas cosas eran la clave que L había visto y deseaba que ella notara. Su instinto volvía a poner sus ojos sobre la carta, repasó cada letra temblorosa hecha por una voluntad quebrada y lista para morir, o quizás no tanto, teniendo en cuenta de que hablaba sobre el terror que Kira le causaba. Ese hombre no quería ser encontrado por él y sin embargo lo hizo. ¿Cuál fue la suerte que condenó a ese hombre entre todos los que Kira tenía para elegir en la prisión?

-¿Kira puede manipular las muertes?- dejó escapar, casi como si deseara vomitar esas palabras a medida que se daba cuenta de la situación. Levantó la mirada para observa sus ojos brillaron sutilmente. Apenas fue consciente de lo que dijo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y su estómago se encogió- este hombre hablaba sobre tener miedo de que Kira lo encuentre para luego morir de un ataque al corazón. El pentagrama es una desviación...el hombre del baño...-

-El hombre del baño era otra prueba de Kira- interrumpió L a medida que volvía a pedirle la carpeta- posiblemente le pidió que escapara de su celda y muriera en los baños, posiblemente le pidió otra cosa. Pero el objetivo es el mismo. Esto es un experimento. Parece que Kira no sólo podría manipular la hora de la muerte sino que también su comportamiento antes de que esto suceda.

-Dios Mío- susurró ella, sin poder quitarse la sensación espantosa que la embargaba al escucharlo. Realmente la situación se tornaba más preocupante si eso era cierto y la perspectiva de perder la voluntad momentos antes de morir de manera tan traumática hacía todo mucho más macabro.

L volvió a arrodillarse para apretar el botón de comunicación, su voz sonó tranquila e imperturbable como siempre en el silencio de la habitación:

-Jefe, no podemos develar los detalles de estas muertes a los medios. En lo que a ellos concierne fue un ataque al corazón. Tengo motivos para creer que Kira está haciendo experimentos con estos criminales. Si ese es el caso, sólo estaríamos facilitándole la información en caso de que se haga público.

-Bien, entiendo. Todos ustedes, manos a la obra, tenemos que hacer que esto quede en absoluto secreto.

L se volteó para mirar a su hermanastra.

-Cass...-

-Yo me encargo- contestó ella, comprendiendo al instante y tomando su celular para comenzar a hablar con sus contactos- haré que el FBI no sepa de esto tampoco, quedará entre los miembros reunidos en esa sala.

-Excelente.

Cass comenzó a teclear un mensaje cuando sus dedos se detuvieron a la mitad y miró a L con preocupación.

-Si Kira está usando personas como objetos de prueba ¿Qué es lo que está tratando de conseguir?- le preguntó.

El detective, sin mirarla, negó con la cabeza sombríamente y Cass pudo ver el fantasma de la oscuridad en los ojos de él; un fantasma que pensó que había podido alejar permanentemente.

-No lo sé, pero encontraré la respuesta.

Ella no sabía por quien asustarse más, si por Kira y sus poderes terribles a la hora de matar, o por L y ese vacío dentro de su pecho que lo consumía poco a poco sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Sin importar cual fuese el origen, Cass estaba dudando de que la situación mejorara en un futuro cercano. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando su hermano sonrió nuevamente, como si quisiera tranquilizarla de todos los pensamientos que la acosaban en ese momento.

-Necesito un informe de los hombres que te pedí que vigilaras. ¿Lo tienes?

Ella asintió.

-Te los traeré- dijo mientras se levantaba- no me tardo.

Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando una mano fría y fuerte la tomó de la suya, Cass observ como éste entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella con delicadeza. Se quedó helada en su lugar, sobre todo sabiendo que Watari estaba allí observando la situación pero eso no pareció molestar a L. Apretó su mano de manera instintiva y le sonrió sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer, había sido todo muy rápido y no imaginó que él hiciera algo así a menos que no estuvieran solos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y estaba segura de que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo oigan en toda la habitación, sin embargo, continuó sosteniendo su mano, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La magia se vió interrumpida por el carraspeo incómodo del anciano no muy lejos de ellos.

-Estaré en la estación de la Policía Japonesa, van a necesitar que ayude con mantener a los medios alejados por el momento- dijo.

Cass y L soltaron sus manos al escucharlo y la joven fue consciente de como se ruborizaba notablemente ante lo sucedido. Hacia años que no compartían un momento tan espontáneo e íntimo juntos; eran tiempos más fáciles, donde el fantasma de Wammy o del secuestro no los perseguía y podían fingir que eran como cualquier otra persona. Fueron buenos tiempos, Cass nunca los olvidaría y esperaba que L tampoco.

-Enseguida vuelvo- murmuró ella mientras se retiraba de la habitación a paso rápido.

Como todos los buenos tiempos, acabaron pronto y de manera desastrosa.

Justo cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, su celular comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo.

-Dios Santo- dejó escapar la joven en un resoplido a medida que tomaba el móvil para atender- aquí Lawliet.

-No tengo buenas noticias, Cass- le respondió una voz conocida desde el otro lado.

Ella se apoyó contra la pared y se refregó los ojos con insistencia, luchando contra el cansancio. Definitivamente no sería un buen día en lo absoluto.

-Vamos, Pastelito. Sé que puedes hacer las cosas mejor por mi ¿ A que sí?

-Podría, pero no con este tipo. Ha estado llamando desde ayer y cada vez es peor.

-Pensé que lidiar con personas así era parte de tu profesión- bromeó ella aunque ninguno de los dos rió con el chiste. Cass sabía muy bien de quién estaba hablando su contacto; se había estado preguntando cuánto tardaría en aparecer.

-Esto es serio, Cass. Encripté cada rastro que podríamos dejar y cambié todas las IP. Pero las encuentra, no se como.

-Porque no es él quien lo hace, son personas a las que contrata.

-Aún así es malo. Quiere hablar contigo y quiere respuestas sobre la investigación.

La joven apoyó su cabeza sobre la pared en completo agotamiento. Se había asegurado de dejar todos sus casos anteriores a mano de sus contactos a excepción de ese. Si se lo preguntaba no sabía decir por qué había decidido mantenerlo bajo su vigilancia. Podría llamarlo una corazonada aunque odiaba ese término; ese hombre era peligroso pero útil y de alguna manera Cass se aseguraría de poder usar eso a su favor para atrapar a Kira. El problema residía en hacerle creer que estaba haciendo el trabajo para el que le habían pagado: cazar a un grupo de hackers expertos en casi todos los campos y que le volvían el negocio completamente inoperante.

-Cass, creo que como mínimo deberías investigar el caso que te ha dado. O de lo contrario habrá problemas. No es la clase de tipo con el que te gustaría enfrentarte, eso te lo aseguro- dijo su contacto en el teléfono, casi como si le leyera la mente.

-Estoy en eso- mintió ella a medias. La realidad es que había investigado un poco sobre ellos y de inmediato supo que estaba viendo en el lugar equivocado. Era evidente que ese grupo no eran una amenaza poderosa, muy por el contrario, el peligroso allí era el hombre que la había contratado.

-Me tomas por idiota, Cass. Realmente me enoja que seas tan despreocupada a veces.

-Bueno- contestó ella dando un suspiro- si me tomara todos mis casos como una reina del drama creo que a estas alturas ya estaría muerta.

-Esa actitud te meterá en problemas. En fin, veré que puedo hacer para mantener a ese tipo alejado de ti ¿Vale? Pero por el amor de Dios pon un poco de atención en ese grupo antes de que te arrepientas.

-Claro que sí, mamá.

-Eres insoportable a veces.

La llamada se cortó de manera brusca y ella se quedó varios segundos con el celular pegado a su oreja y la mirada perdida en el pasillo frente a ella. Tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas no iban tan bien como las había imaginado y le echaba la culpa a su comodidad por ello. Siempre había sido una joven despreocupada, incluso cuando las ocasiones eran serias, confiaba demasiado en que su vida no terminaría nunca; casi siempre veía su vida como si fuera una especie de espectadora sin entender del todo que un paso en falso en su trabajo podría acabar con toda esa ilusión. Luego del secuestro pensó que quizás esa actitud habría mermado pero no hizo más que acentuarse.

Cass había sobrevivido a la muerte de manera casi milagrosa y para cerciorarse de que había sido así, se ponía en riesgo de manera constante a pesar de sus miedos.

-Señorita Lawliet- escuchó a su lado, tan repentina que ella dió un pequeño salto en su lugar antes de darse cuenta de que no era ninguna amenaza, sólo Watari que la observaba con una sonrisa amable- L ha pedido que esté en la habitación para el momento del reporte de la policía.

-Claro, iré en un momento.

Cass vió su celular dejando escapar un suspiro exasperado y notó que había recibido un mensaje de un número desconocido mientras tenía su llamada. Contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de los últimos dígitos y lo abrió con un dedo tembloroso.

Sólo había unas pocas palabras que, a pesar de la tensión que llevaba encima en ese momento, logró sacarle una sonrisa a la vez que comenzaba a anidar en ella el fantasma de la preocupación:

" _¿Winchester? Eres una jodida malcriada. Espera mi llamado en dos horas._ "

Cass cerró su celular luego de borrar el registro y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de L nuevamente. En dos horas, Lucas podría traer noticias de Wammy que ella quizas no quisiera escuchar o que pusieran a todos en riesgo. También podría no suceder nada en lo absoluto pero de todos modos, los resultados la aterraba.

Le bastaba con recordar la casa en ruínas y las miradas furtivas de Watari a los restos humeantes para darse cuenta de que no todo en ese lugar estaba destinado al bien como lo pensaba. Quizás el mal también anidaba entre los cimientos que se habían construído para el servicio de la humanidad.


	9. Capítulo 8- Emboscada

No había casi nadie en el auditorio pero de todos modos, los tres jóvenes en el escenario bailaban con tanta dedicación que parecían congelar el tiempo.

Cass apenas podía quitarles la vista de encima; siempre había tenido una secreta debilidad por las artes y en especial la danza (solía tomar clases de contemporáneo cuando era más pequeña). A menudo fantaseaba sobre cómo hubiera sido su vida si no se hubiera dedicado al tráfico de datos y sólo fuese una bailarina dedicada. Seguramente habría tenido una vida más feliz y lejos de cualquier peligro; habría seguido su vida sin L, sin el peso de la muerte sobre sus hombros.

Suspiró mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo y revisaba el mensaje que la había llevado hasta allí.

Honestamente, por mucho que disfrutara imaginar sobre esa vida, no podía aceptar otra más que la que tenía. Ella amaba su trabajo, amaba a L; haría lo que fuera por seguir haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer hasta que no pudiera más.

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en los tres bailarines, dos varones y una mujer; Cass se enfocó en uno de ellos, de cabellos oscuros, movimientos gráciles y rostro atractivo inmerso por la expresión emotiva de su baile. Desprendía un aura reconfortante de tranquilidad y estética que era jodidamente placentera de ver.

 _Era mucho mejor escucharlo._

Allí desde las sombras, oculta en la oscuridad de un escenario en donde sólo estaban encendidas las luces más esenciales, Cass esperó a que los tres bailarines terminaran el ensayo de la noche.

-Muy bien, chicos- exclamó la coreógrafa aplaudiendo levemente con las manos- eso es todo por hoy. Excelente trabajo, Park, como siempre- añadió con una sonrisa.

El joven de pelo oscuro y mejillas rellenas le sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba una botella de agua cercana al escenario. Había sido una buena noche, casi sin fallar ni un sólo paso; hubiera deseado que el auditorio estuviese lleno para que lo vieran hacer un número tan complejo; pero sabía que necesitaba un poco más de trabajo para lograr que fuera perfecto.

-Tendremos un nuevo ensayo mañana- continuó la mujer- tengan un viaje seguro a sus casas.

Él se llevó la toalla a los hombros y se secó la transpiración con gesto cansino; a medida que se dirigía a los vestidores, notó por el rabillo del ojo una sombra moverse entre las butacas vacías y ahogó una risita. Al menos lo había visto ella y eso estaba más que bien para él.

Los vestuarios quedaban lejos del escenario principal y no tenía lujos destacables; era simplemente una habitación con espejos y armarios para la ropa de los bailarines. Sin embargo, para bailarines como él, era lo suficiente como para no traer un caos de bolsos con ropa en sus hombros cada día de ensayo. Como era de esperarse, compartía el lugar con otros tres bailarines pero que hacia tiempo se habían ido a sus casas por el día; la compañía para la que trabajaba era una independiente y siempre tenía disponibles sólo los horarios nocturnos para practicar en el escenario.

Era conveniente, bajo muchos aspectos. El joven esperó un poco más de lo acostumbrado en llegar hasta allí, tratando de descansar sus músculos fatigados. Cuando hubo llegado, la puerta se encontraba levemente abierta. Al entrar, se aseguró de ponerle llave y encerrarse allí en la semioscuridad sólo interrumpida por una lámpara de tenue luz amarillenta que adornaba el espejo de una de las mesas de maquillaje.

-De verdad has mejorado mucho- se escuchó la voz de Cass tras él.

El joven se dió la vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Así que pudiste verlo?

La mujer, sentada en uno de los sillones que servían para el staff justo detrás de las mesas de maquillaje, enarcó las cejas mientras se corría un mechón rubio de su frente.

-Basicamente me citaste una hora antes de que comenzara tu ensayo. Deja de ser un bastardo pretencioso ¿Quieres? Claro que ví cómo bailaste.

El bailarín se encogió de hombros, tirando su toalla a un costado pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Podrías haber venido tarde si lo quisieras. Pero sé que te gusta.

Cass sonrió mientras lo observaba.

-Háblame, Jimin- pidió.

El joven suspiró, con un movimiento fluido se quitó su remera empapada de sudor y se dirigió a los armarios donde guardaba su ropa.

-Doce agentes del FBI, tengo el nombre de diez de ellos, son los peces gordos por así decir. Stevenson no se presta a bromas y puso a sus mejores hombres en esto.

-Me extrañaría si no lo hiciera.

-El problema está en que no puedo saber con certeza cómo los distribuye, pero están espiando a las familias de los policías japoneses, no sólo a los agentes ¿Cuántas leyes civiles pasa por alto eso?

-Casi las mismas que tu, que yo, que todo el jodido mundo.

Jimin soltó una risita mientras continuaba buscando entre las ropas.

-Hay algo más que me llama la atención.

-Dime.

-Pude ver sus reportes, algunos. No tienen nada, Cass, absolutamente nada.

El chico se dió la vuelta nuevamente, remera en mano y con sus ojos oscuros fijos en ella.

-Kira es jodidamente difícil de encontrar. Doce agentes élite del FBI y no pueden encontrar a un sólo tipo.

-Bastante impresionante ¿eh? Y todavía no sabes la cantidad de trucos de magia que puede hacer ese infeliz.

-¿Son cosas que puedo saber?- preguntó.

Cass negó con la cabeza seriamente y Jimin pareció entender.

-Haz de cuenta que no pregunté, entonces.

-¿Qué más sabes?

-El FBI está usando un sistema especial para ésta investigación; vincula todas las IP de los agentes aquí en Japón en un solo lugar y luego lo encripta. Pude husmear un poco del sistema, lo suficiente como para ver cómo funciona. Déjame decirte desde ahora que no podrás entrar, no si no quieres tenerlos encima.

-Rayos- bufó ella cruzando las piernas- lo pensaron todo.

-Ya te lo dije. Están como locos con este tipo.

El chico caminó hasta uno de los espejos para arreglarse el cabello y mirarse con detenimiento.

-¿Qué tanto puedes darme de eso que viste?

-¿Para el sistema?

Jimin paró sus movimientos para mirarla. Realmente Cass raras veces era inmune a las miradas de ese chico; eran intensas, juguetonas, cómo si ser un espía husmeando en los archivos secretos del FBI cuando no ensayaba sus obras de baile no fuera más que un juego para él. El chico resopló cuando la vió arquear una ceja.

-Cass, vas a meterte en un problemón.

-Gracias por el consejo, mamá ¿Puedes dármelo?

El chico se dió vuelta y se apoyó en la mesa.

-Puedo intentarlo- dijo.

-Excelente.

Cass suspiró cansinamente mientras se levantaba del sillón. Tendría un día largo a la mañana siguiente, mucho más largo si resultaba que no iba a poder dormir. Tenía que seguir con la investigación, seguir leyendo una y otra vez los mismos condenados papeles para ver qué había pasado por alto.

-Otra cosa- dijo Jimin mientras la veía pararse- ¿Por qué aquí? Podría haberte dicho todo esto por teléfono.

La joven sonrió.

-Es verdad. Necesito algo más y tenía que ser en persona.

Jimin le respondió con una risa divertida, soltó la remera que llevaba en su mano

y caminó hacia ella con la gracia propia de un bailarín. Se puso tan cerca de ella que Cass ya podía sentir el calor corporal que irradiaba el joven frente a ella y no abandonó la mirada en ningún momento. Jimin no tenía nada que envidiarle a un modelo; era esbelto, lindo y desprendía un aura de sensualidad palpable a cada momento. Cass no era ajena a esa atracción, no lo había sido desde que lo conoció y había sucumbido a esa tentación en un par de ocasiones.

No era que se quejara de todos modos.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Cass? Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

Los brazos del joven le rodearon la cintura suavemente, enviando una descarga eléctrica al cuerpo de ella. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que estuvo con alguien, pero esa sensación en su vientre la conocía muy bien.

-¿Lo que quiera?

Jimin asintió mientras se pegaba más a ella, sus labios prominentes y suaves haciéndole cosquillas a Cass en su mandíbula pero sin tocar realmente.

Cass sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos antes de preguntar:

-¿Cuándo puedes viajar a Corea?

Había varias maneras de llevar una investigación.

Estaban las correctas con sus burocracias y leyes, estaban las incorrectas que a menudo terminaban con alguien herido; y luego estaban las maneras _"prácticas"_.

No eran malas pero tampoco demasiado legales; no eran algo de lo que uno estaría acostumbrado a hablar en una reunión familiar a favor de resguardar la sensibilidad de los invitados.

Lucas, un hombre práctico, esperaba su turno para cruzar la calle junto con varios transeúntes más, cigarrillo en mano y sus ojos fijos en un local.

Había llevado casos complicados en su vida, todos sin embargo, eran igual de importantes para él una vez que ponía su atención en el trabajo. No era la clase de hombre que debía omitir detalles escabrosos de sus trabajos en las reuniones familiares; tampoco tenía fiestas que celebrar de todos modos. Llámalo raro, él se consideraba simplemente _práctico_.

Cruzó la calle, con su acostumbrado paso encorvado y se detuvo frente al local que había llamado su atención. Observó la fachada unos segundos antes de darle una última pitada a su cigarrillo y lanzarlo a la calle con un además antes de entrar.

El interior del negocio era clásico, no muy diferente a los que había en su país. Había vidrieras repletas de cremas y ungüentos, perfumes, shampoos y artículos varios de bebés o futura madre. Más cercano al mostrador estaba lo importante: cajas de medicamentos de varios colores y tamaños. En síntesis, una farmacia como cualquier otra.

Lucas sonrió por la nostalgia antes de dirigirse hacia el vendedor.

Una de las cosas más importantes a la hora de resolver un caso era la información que podía acumularse al inicio de la mísma. Podía ser igual de crucial si se trataba de información verídica; como podría ser desastrosa cuando no lo era. De todas formas, la data era lo que hacía posible encontrar responsables en el caso ó, como solía ser a menudo, al menos personas que pudieran seguir el rastro.

-Bienvenido- le dijo el hombre detrás del mostrador-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor?

-Buen día. Necesito laxantes, de acción leve.

-¿Alguna marca en especial?

-No, es sólo para hoy. Mañana tengo otra visita médica.

El hombre pareció estar bastante convencido del tono que Lucas usó para hablar, se dió vuelta para buscar la caja sin decir más preguntas. Lucas se dió vuelta un momento, para ver a través de la vidriera; no muy lejos de donde estaba, quizás unos cien metros, había un patrullero.

-Su acento es peculiar- interrumpió el hombre mientras ponía una pequeña cajita sobre el mostrador y lo miraba- ¿De dónde viene?

-Argentina- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Oh, eso es muy lejos ¿Viene por trabajo?

-Algo así ¿Cuánto es?

-Ocho libras con veinticinco centavos.

Winchester tenía algo de lo que Lucas conocía muy bien y eso era antiguedad. Sus calles no eran como las de una ciudad ajetreada pero su gente era el doble de inexperta. Cuando uno vivía en grandes ciudades, sabía que tenía que cuidar sus bolsos, sus maletines, sus vidas; porque estar en esas calles era como un campo de batalla en la que bastaba un segundo para ser presa de algún oportunista. El negocio de los robos movían los suburbios desde los cimientos, cada casa de ventas electrónicas tenía su porcentaje en las calles, cada joyería oculta en alguna esquina.

En lugares como Winchester, esas cosas no eran tan visibles, pero el hecho de no verlas no quitaba que sucediera.

Salió de la farmacia con gesto cansino, el viento golpeándole el rostro rejuvenecido por el aseo en el hotel, se había rasurado y su piel ahora se notaba menos seca y más sana. Sus ropas habían cambiado un poco, ya no se veían tan gastadas pero aún así era demasiado formal como para pasear por esas calles. A él no le importaba de todos modos.

Se detuvo justo al lado del local en el que estuvo, en una cafetería modesta con pocos clientes y pidió dos cafés antes de sentarse en una de las mesas que había en el interior, con cuidado de no permanecer en el rango de visión del patrullero cercano. Encendió un cigarrillo, sacó su libro y la pequeña caja que había adquirido en la farmacia.

Como el investigador práctico que era, a Lucas le importaba llegar a la información y no tenía demasiado en cuenta sus métodos para conseguirlo. Había experimentado lo que era ser usado para conseguir un propósito y también había manipulado para obtener lo que deseaba. No era ningún santo, no pretendía querer ser uno de todos modos. Así que mientras leía " _Cuadros de Viaje_ " de Heinrich Heine, puso varias cápsulas del laxante en una de las tazas.

Esperó cinco minutos a que las pastillas se disolvieran, revolvió con parsimonia y luego guardó sus cosas antes de salir. El patrullero seguía allí, también el único oficial; era un hombre bonachón, de papada prominente y ojos pequeños. Su tez demasiado pálida y la piel seca mostraban signos de falta de calcio y el oscuro de sus labios, la constante adición de café a su sistema. Lucas lo había notado todo apenas cruzó la calle hasta la farmacia y lo miró, había esperado un poco más para ver si iba acompañado.

Caminó hacia el hombre con paso seguro, ambos vasos de café en cada mano y el cigarrillo aún prendido en sus labios.

-Buen día- dijo en un tono alto, jovial y tímido. Todo un perfecto y jodido turista.

El policía, quien parecía estar quedándose dormido en su asiento del patrullero, abrió sus pequeños ojos como platos antes de mirarlo a través de la ventana. Desde el inicio pudo ver la duda en sus ojos, era normal, también la extrañeza por el acento que él tenía al hablar, eso también estaba bien.

-Buen día- respondió saliendo del auto, no sin cierta dificultad- ¿Necesita algo?

-Pues verá, sí. Estoy buscando la catedral pero creo que estoy perdido. Quise venir a preguntar y agradecer de antemano con un café, si gusta.

El dato era importante, por ejemplo, saber que no era muy grande el porcentaje de latinos (más específicamente argentinos) que visitaban Winchester; lo cual las reacciones como las de ese policía eran algo que debía preverse. También no estaba de más saber que la catedral de Winchester era una de las atracciones más destacadas de ese lugar y que por lo tanto, siempre tenían que lidiar con turistas perdidos al menos una vez en el día. La información era importante, Lucas no era más que un hombre a quien le gustaba saber de muchas cosas.

El policía salió del patrullero, no sin cierta dificultad y Lucas se alejó un poco para darle espacio. Tomó el café que le ofrecía con una sonrisa y el investigador se esforzó por poner su mejor cara de idiota.

-¿Así que busca la catedral?

-Exacto. Leí que la construída en éste condado es una de las más grandes de Inglaterra. Soy un profesor y un investigador aficionado ¿sabe? Vine en mis vacaciones para recorrer este país.

-Oh ya veo.

Le dió un buen sorbo a su café, Lucas comenzó con la cuenta. Sabía que las dosis de medicación en ese país eran menos que en la suya, los comprimidos eran de menos miligramos y por lo tanto debía poner más dosis si quería tener un efecto inmediato. Dejó que el hombre le explicara, paso por paso; él fingió perderse un par de veces sólo para que el policía volviera sobre sus pasos para indicarle nuevamente. Quizás, si le metía tanta dedicación, podría hacer el esfuerzo por ir a esa catedral.

Fue a los veinte minutos de charla que el hombre comenzó a mostrar signos de molestia. Lucas fingió no notarlo, asegurándose de que lo viera tomarse el café y verse lo más despistado posible. Sus ojos notaron cómo apretaba el mapa que él le había dado para indicar el camino, con dedos temblorosos.

Cuando el policía puso una mano en su vientre, preguntó:

-¿Se siente bien?

-Sí...sí- replicó el policía, pero su rostro estaba lejos de mostrar comodidad; dejó el vaso con café sobre el capó de la patrulla y dió un ademán hacia la calle- tengo que retirarme un momento. Ya sabe dónde ir ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero…-

-Que tenga un buen día.

Lo bueno de los policías en el condado de Hampshire, o al menos en ése policía, era lo bien que podían subestimar a un extranjero argentino cuando se encontraban con uno. También se apreciaba el hecho de que su patrullero tuviera fácil acceso desde el lugar donde Lucas se encontraba.

En el momento en que había iniciado esa investigación, sabía que sería difícil; sobre todo porque a quienes buscaba no querían ser encontrados; quizás peor, alguien no quería que los buscara. Cass había logrado darle un poco de información del tiempo que había vivido allí, la suficiente como para que nadie sospechara de ella en caso que lo atraparan.

Metió su mano por la ventana y tomó el radio, cerciorándose de que la silueta del policía hubiera desaparecido en la cafetería de la cual él había salido una hora antes.

Cass le había dado el nombre de una persona que había estado involucrada en Wammy y ahora iba a saber dónde se encontraba.

Acercó el radio a los labios, echando un vistazo a la identificación pegada en el tablero:

-Aquí oficial Enzo Smith- esperó.

-Sí, oficial, lo recibo.

Él sonrió. El inglés que había salido de su boca era perfecto, indiscutible y se había asegurado de imitar el tono del policía al menos un poco. Agradecía a " _The Third Man_ " ó " _Lawrence of Arabia"_ ; esas películas inglesas que a él tanto le gustaban en su adolescencia, había memorizado cada palabra, cada gesto. A Lucas le encantaba saber muchas cosas, eventualmente siempre podía sacarle provecho a lo que aprendía.

-Tengo aquí a un hombre que dice que un tal Seymour Barnes, de unos cincuenta años, de ropas formales: saco gris y pantalones de gabardina negros; amenazó con golpearlo a la salida de la cafetería Royal Empire por una disputa de dinero. Solicito la información de Barnes para ir hacia su domicilio con el testigo.

-Deme un minuto.

Lucas observó de reojo a la cafetería, sin signos del policía. Era consciente de la cantidad de hombres llamados Seymour Barnes en Inglaterra, pero sólo unos pocos serían oriundos de Hampshire o de Winchester en general. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar que la operadora le dé la cantidad de Barnes.

Si tenía suerte, quizás sólo hubiera uno en Hampshire.

-Aquí. Seymour Barnes, cincuenta y siete años. Vive en la calle 245 Lovingtonw Street. No es muy lejos de donde se encuentra.

-En efecto. El hombre a mi lado dice que lo conoce. Iré con mi unidad para…- se interrumpió un momento, tomó un poco de café y continuó- ah, espere. No, está bien. El mismo Barnes acaba de presentarse para aclarar la situación.

-¿Necesita refuerzos?

-No, no lo creo.

-Bien, oficial. Manténgase alerta.

-Eso haré.

Colgó el aparato en donde correspondía, se enderezó y volvió a tomar un sorbo de café; justo en el momento en que el policía salía de la cafetería acomodándose su uniforme y el rostro pálido por los nervios. Lucas casi sintió lástima por él.

Cuando lo vió aún al lado del patrullero, su expresión enferma fue reemplazada rápidamente por una de alarma.

-Señor- agregó, su voz más firme y ya no tan amigable-¿Qué es lo que quiere? Ya le dí las indicaciones.

Lucas señaló tranquilamente la mano del oficial.

-Se fue con mi mapa.

El hombre miró su mano y luego a Lucas varias veces antes de suspirar cansinamente; su palidez ahora se tornaba cada vez más roja por el bochorno.

-Sí, lo lamento.

-No tiene por qué- repuso él sonriendo y tomando el mapa- muchas gracias por la información, oficial.

Saludó al hombre con un además antes de volver sobre sus pasos y esperar nuevamente el cambio de semáforo. Dando más sorbos, se aseguró de memorizar la dirección del hombre que buscaba. Un hombre que había dejado a su hijo en Wammy para nunca más volver. Ahora todo se trataba de saber si ese lugar acogía a los huérfanos que nadie quería o no era otra cosa más que un criadero de genios al servicio de la humanidad.

Era un caso complicado pero eso no desalentó a Lucas; él, un hombre práctico.

Había pocas ocasiones en las que la vestimenta del detective cambiaba, más allá de su usual jean gastado y su remera blanca. Había veces en las que decidía animarse a cosas más drásticas según su criterio; como por ejemplo unos jeans gastados, remera blanca y un saco.

Así como su mente sufría cambios a medida que el entorno lo hacía, su cuerpo pasaba por algo más o menos parecido. La versatilidad de la temperatura eran tema serio para él, mucho calor lo cansaba muy rápido, mucho frío lo desconcentraba.

Llevó tiempo ayudarlo a aceptar que el clima cambiaba, afortunadamente los planes rindieron frutos.

Es por eso que esa tarde, un poco más fresca que lo habitual y con una espesa capa de niebla cubriendo la ciudad; cuando Cass entró a la habitación de L dando un bostezo (había llegado realmente tarde al hotel), que lo vió sentado frente a la computadora como siempre, pero con un saco de lana tejido, de color azul y largo hasta su cintura.

-¿Le quitaste las polillas a eso antes de ponértelo?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Rayos, lo amaba con eso puesto.

-No hay posibilidad de que dichos insectos puedan vivir en mi valija con ropa- respondió L sin mirarla.

-Tienes razón. Quizás se aburrieron con tantas remeras blancas y jeans.

El detective se dió vuelta para mirarla y ella amplió su sonrisa. Los ojos de L admiraron el rostro de la joven, tan bonito y luminoso a la luz de las ventanas; no pasó desapercibido la pequeña mancha oscura en su cuello, una que no había estado ahí el día de ayer.

Algo dentro suyo se revolvió de manera desagradable, no supo qué; le daba miedo saber.

-¿Qué tienes de nuevo?- preguntó Cass, ajena al malestar de su hermano.

-Una nota suicida, otra más. La víctima alegó tener miedo del " _dios de la muerte_."

-¿Así es como se hace llamar?

-Aparentemente. Advertí que mantuvieran bajo vigilancia a los prisioneros; presiento que Kira quiere comunicarse conmigo a través de esas cartas de suicidio.

Ella asintió. Notó que su celular había comenzado a vibrar en su bolsillo trasero y lo tomó con rapidez, rogando que fuera Lucas; pero el número que apareció en su pantalla le mostró otra cosa.

Atendió dando un suspiro.

-Jimin ¿tienes el código?

-Cass- la voz del joven era firme, seria; para nada parecida al tono juguetón de la noche anterior. A la joven se le heló la sangre- pasó algo jodido.

-¿Te atraparon?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió pensar y su cabeza comenzó a cavilar diferentes maneras de sacarlo del embrollo en el que estaba.

-No, estoy bien. Escucha, todos los agentes del FBI están muertos.

Ella dejó de caminar al instante, su mano apretando inconscientemente el teléfono contra su oreja. Estaba segura de que su rostro no mostraba otra cosa que no fuera alarma porque al verla frente a él, L de pronto se levantó de golpe del suelo.

-¿Qué quieres…?

-Muertos, Cass. Todos ellos, en un lapso de diez minutos ya no están.

No era otro más que Kira, lo sabía ¿Cómo demonios logró dar con todos ellos?

A ese punto L ya estaba sobre ella, sus ojos oscuros fijos en los de ella y una pregunta en el silencio de la habitación. Cass se llevó el celular al pecho para evitar que Jimin lo escuchara.

-Todos los agentes del FBI que enviaron aquí a Japón están muertos- le dijo.

La sombra que pasó por los ojos de L fue tan visible que la joven se asustó. El monstruo que luchaba por contener en él parecía querer desatarse en la furia muda con la que él respondió ante ella. El caos tomaba una forma peculiar dentro de L, siempre era tranquila pero devastadora.

-L…-

-Tenemos que conseguir algo de los agentes que nos muestre que pasó- dijo, su tono era tranquilo pero ella sabía que estaba lleno de ira- Cass, dime que…-

Ella asintió, con una mano acarició la mejilla de su hermanastro y le dió un casto beso en la otra. Su corazón palpitaba como loco y por un momento su mente no supo encontrar una manera de llevar la situación.

-Vuelvo enseguida- le susurró.

Se dió vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación, L aún parado en medio de ella, sus puños apretados y su mirada fija en la puerta.

-Escucha- volvió a hablar Cass mientras corría hacia la salida- quiero que me des el código que hiciste, borres toda huella de que miraste y saques el culo de allí ¿Me entendiste?

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Cass, esa mierda es peligrosa, no te metas…-

-¡El código, Jimin! Joder. Voy a tratar de tener algo del FBI antes de que ellos borren todo y para eso necesito que me ayudes ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Escuchó un suspiro al otro lado.

-Bien, dame dos minutos y te enviaré el código.

Cass cortó la llamada sin siquiera despedirse, guardó su celular y atravesó las puertas del hall del hotel con fuerza.


End file.
